Silly-Go-Round!
by Reli
Summary: Realidad alternativa donde Levi tomó una decisión diferente, haciendo que Farlan e Isabel sobrevivieran. Ahora la realidad es muy distinta y la presencia de dos mujeres: Alejandra y Nasha, cambiaría por siempre las relaciones entre los soldados veteranos. Fic "just for fun" enfocado a la romance y a la comedia.
1. Somewhere I belong

**.**

**.**

**INTRODUCCIÓN.  
SOMEWHERE I BELONG.**

-Farlan, voy tras Erwin.

-¡Levi, espera!

Era el año 844. La lluvia caía fuertemente, haciendo que la formación de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento estuviera dispersa y sin una guía clara hacia donde debían avanzar. Sólo seguían hacia al frente, tratando de reunirse lo más rápido posible con otros soldados y llegar a un punto donde pudieran reorganizarse.

Farlan e Isabel cabalgaban para reunirse con el escuadrón de Flagon y así tener más posibilidades de sobrevivir a un ataque de titanes. Levi cabalgaba hacia el frente, tratando de llegar donde Erwin Smith, robarle los documentos que le fueron encomendados para tal fin y así, conseguir su pase a la libertad: salir del subterráneo.

Pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Un fuerte trueno resonó cerca de él, que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Una punzada en el pecho le asestó fuertemente. Se preocupó por sus amigos y entonces lo supo: la decisión de dejarlos atrás no era lo seguro. Si bien eran de buenas habilidades, aun temían a los titanes. Lo había visto en sus ojos cuando por primera vez en su vida mataron a uno de esos seres anormales.

_Haló las riendas de su caballo y dio la media vuelta._

El escuadrón de Flagon estaba siendo masacrado. Farlan estaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de sacar una pierna que quedó atorada bajo el caballo muerto y su equipo de movimiento tridimensional estaba dañado. Isabel estaba temblorosa y apunto de accionar su equipo para ayudar a su amigo de cabello plateado, cuando Levi llegó a tiempo para derribar a los dos titanes que amenazaban con terminar la vida de sus amigos.

Entre Levi e Isabel ayudaron a Farlan, quien terminó con su pierna lesionada. Necesitaba atención médica pero ya habían comprendido que moverse bajo la lluvia era sumamente riesgoso; los restos de la lucha del escuadrón de Flagon lo comprobaban. Se escuchó el sonido  
del galopar de unos caballos que se detuvieron frente a ellos.

Eran Erwin Smith y Mike; ambos dieron una mirada dolorosa, ya que Flagon era uno de los mejores. El contacto con las bengalas falló por la lluvia y el creador de las mismas cabalgaba  
tratando de salvar las vidas que pudiera, reunirlas en un punto estratégico y reorganizarse para valorar la situación.

-Isabel, quédate con Farlan.

Levi le ordenó a la pelirroja. Y el pelinegro se acercó al rubio de ojos de color azul. Lo mataría en ese mismo momento, con tal de arrancarle de su cadáver esos documentos. Mike y Erwin sabían las intenciones de Levi. Al igual que al conocerlos, Mike le sometió para que escuchara las palabras de Erwin, revelando la verdad. Los tres sujetos del subterráneo contuvieron el aliento; habían sido usados por ese hombre. Levi rabió de coraje. Mike dejó de someterlo pero en la mirada del pelinegro había sólo odio. Erwin nuevamente les ofreció una vida diferente. Levi sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Era un Farlan que caminaba apoyado de Isabel.

Ambos le dieron la misma mirada. Aquella donde le hizo ver que, a pesar de las muertes de las que fueron testigos y de las que ellos mismos estuvieron tan próximos, deseaban seguir en esa compañía que luchaba por la libertad. Un deseo no muy diferente al de ellos, del cual platicaron una noche anterior. Comprendían el sentimiento que embargaba a los integrantes de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Porque en medio de ese infierno se sentían realmente libres, porque estar en la Legión no difería mucho de usar sus habilidades para ayudar a los demás, antes era robando y ahora haciendo algo más grande: luchar para que esos que están en el subterráneo, ya no solo unos cuantos sino que todos puedan salir y vivir con entera libertad.

Con el rostro mojado por la lluvia y el cuerpo salpicado con lodo, Levi tomó una decisión. Podía tenerlos a salvo. Podía darles una vida fuera del subterráneo.

Después de regresar con la cabeza baja por las muertes que no pudieron evitar y de dar el digno entierro a los fragmentos de cadáveres, una promesa fue cumplida. Farlan estuvo en la enfermería, recuperándose de su pierna herida. Isabel no se le despegó, en tanto Levi terminaba de aclarar asuntos con Erwin. Al darse el día del alta de Farlan para que se reincorporara a sus actividades como soldado, el trío se encontró en la salida con una figura femenina alta, de cabello almendrado atado a una alta coleta y lentes que enmarcaban un hermoso rostro conocido. Ella era Hanji Zoe, quien les miró sonrientes.

De solo verlos, descruzó los brazos y con alegría gritó:

-¡Esta noche la cena va por mi cuenta!

El trío le regresó la sonrisa, primeramente sorprendidos por tales palabras. Después recordaron que ella estaba cumpliendo su promesa de invitarles a cenar si todos regresaban sanos y salvos. Isabel se abalanzó sobre ella, Farlan siguió sonriente y Levi le miraba bastante interesado.

Y tres años han transcurrido desde aquel momento. Ahora, las cosas son diferentes a como en algún universo alterno fueron...

Era el año de 847 y en esta _realidad_:

Erwin ha sido recientemente ascendido a Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, tras el retiro voluntario de Keith Shadis como tal. Sus principales fuerzas son los capitanes Hanji, Levi y Mike.

Levi fue ascendido a capitán de equipo, teniendo en el suyo a Farlan, Isabel y una chica llamada Nasha. A pesar de la insistencia de Erwin de tener más integrantes, Levi se rehúsa erminantemente ya que para él, con ellos es más que suficiente por sus habilidades. Muy en el fondo de eso, él les tiene aprecio. Gracias a sus grandes hazañas, el trío del subterráneo ganó fama y admiración en el ejército y ahora disfrutan de su libertad en el mundo exterior, lejos del hambre y la delincuencia, ofreciendo sus corazones a la humanidad. Y ella era Nasha, a quien conocemos como la nueva integrante del equipo de Levi.

Nasha es una chica de tez rubia, mediana estatura y es muy delgada, debido a la mala alimentación a la que fue expuesta por un prolongado tiempo. Su cabello es castaño, a la altura  
de los hombros. En su delgado rostro se aprecian pecas bajo unos ojos dorados. En un principio perteneció a las Tropas Estacionarias de los muros; ahora es miembro de las Fuerzas de Reconocimiento por capricho de Levi. El sueño de Nasha de luchar contra los titanes fuera de los muros, al fin parece hacerse realidad. Pero… No siempre lo que soñamos es como habíamos pensado que realmente sería.

Hanji lidera el Área de Investigaciones y es líder de escuadrón. En su escuadrón se encuentran Moblit, Keiji y uno de ellos apodado Goggles, los tres chicos amables e inteligentes. Y complementa el escuadrón dos chicas de nombre Nifa y Alejandra.

Alejandra es una chica de mediana estatura, tez morena y delgada. Se le ve andar por ahí, entre los equipos de trabajo como cualquier soldado más pero que resalta por el color de su cabello:  
un rojo escarlata, tan llamativo que era irreal, un verdadero misterio de cómo lo podía mantener de ese tono. Su cabello siempre estaba sujeto a una alta coleta recargada a un costado, delineando su rostro de tez morena. Se le ve muy unida a Moblit, de quien se expresa como su mejor amigo. Es de la misma generación que su líder Hanji Zoe, con la que no se relacionó hasta que Erwin la asignó bajo su cargo debido a su capacidad de observación y análisis.

Esta es una historia de una realidad alternativa; una realidad donde esas dos chicas: Nasha y Alejandra, cambiarían por siempre las relaciones y la vida entre los soldados veteranos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama y su genial creatividad.

**Nota**: este fic es **"Just for fun"** y surgió cuando decidí hacer un post para que los fans de mi página de Isabel Magnolia hicieran preguntas sobre mi personaje Nasha y así conocerla más. De esta manera, Ale-chan y yo formamos una linda amistad y tuvimos la iniciativa de comenzar a escribir este fanfiction lleno de risas y de romance. Ella es alguien a quien admiro muchísimo y es todo un honor poder compartir esta experiencia.

Nuestro "sueño" de que Isabel y Farlan interactúen con otros personajes, se ve reflejado en este divertido escrito, el cual espero puedan disfrutar tanto como nosotras.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Unravel

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1. UNRAVEL.**

Aquella mañana, el trío del subterráneo junto a Nasha, se dedicaban a revisar sus equipos 3DMG en las mesas de trabajo que estaban dispersas en los jardines de los cuarteles generales.

-¡Esta cosa no encaja donde debería ir! –Gritó finalmente Nasha, dejando salir su frustración al no haber podido ensamblar una parte de su equipo luego de desarmarlo. La poca paciencia de la chica salió a la luz acompañada de su mal genio por no haber podido descansar bien las noches anteriores, y se desplomó sobre la mesa de trabajo.

-Tranquila ¿Qué es lo que no encaja? –Le preguntó la amable voz de Farlan Church, intentando transmitirle paz mediante su peculiar sonrisa.

-Esto –le señaló Nasha un engranaje-. Antes estaba perfecto en su lugar ¡Y ahora no entra!

-Deberías probar de ponerlo en el lado contrario –le aconsejó Isabel Magnolia, quien limpiaba las partes de su equipo con notable familiaridad.

Nasha la observó un poco molesta, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña como Isabel pudiera desarmar y armar con maestría un equipo 3DMG, y ella que llevaba más tiempo en la milicia sufriera por un maldito engranaje? De pronto, en la mirada de Nasha refulgía el fuego interno de la frustración, y sus puños se cerraron sobre la mesa, amenazantes.

-¿Nasha? –Farlan intentó llamar su atención al ver el rostro enfurecido fijo en las muecas que Isabel le hacía mientras seguía haciéndose cargo de su equipo-. Yo te ayudaré a armar de nuevo tu 3DMG.

-Esto es frustrante –suspiró Nasha desviando la mirada de Isabel para golpear su cabeza contra la mesa- en el regimiento de los muros no era necesario prestarle tanta atención a los equipos, hasta que el Muro María cayó.

-En pocas palabras, los tenían de adorno en su cintura, ¿Verdad? –Habló Levi, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

-Ni siquiera eso, lo mantenía en mi habitación bajo la cama para usarlo en prácticas secretas durante la noche –confesó la chica castaña.- Me ponía nerviosa no poder usar el equipo después de que casi muero en los entrenamientos básicos con él. ¡Yo quería matar titanes, no limpiar muros!

-No es muy diferente a lo que haces ahora mocosa.

-Nadie te preguntó enano.

-Bueno, bueno, ahora lo que importa es que vuelvas a armar tu equipo –le recordó Farlan, atrayendo la atención de Nasha antes de que comenzara otra discusión innecesaria, mientras Isabel reía a espaldas de ambos-. Yo te ayudaré.

-¿En serio Farlan? –Los ojos de Nasha se iluminaron ante tanta amabilidad e inmediatamente se tornaron tristes de nuevo- pero… ¿Tú no crees que soy una buena para nada?

-Tsk… –se escuchó exclamar a Levi.

-Estoy hablando con Farlan.

-Claro que no creo eso Nasha –respondió el joven de pelos plateados un poco sonrojado-, lo único que debes hacer es volver a familiarizarte con tu 3DMG y no tendrás problemas en desarmarlo y armarlo a tu gusto. Además, yo siempre te ayudaré.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto olor a romance hay en el aire! Me descompongo –se burló Isabel llevándose una mano a la boca como si fuera a vomitar.

Levi permaneció callado y no levantó su vista de la pieza de su equipamiento que limpiaba con énfasis.

-Gracias… -–usurró Nasha ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro, perdida en los ojos avellana que la miraban con cariño.

En eso una sombra interrumpió en la conversación.

-Soldado Nasha –hizo el saludo militar con el puño sobre su corazón.

-¡Sí! –Respondió Nasha poniéndose de pie de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

Ambas mujeres deshicieron el saludo militar; la sombra interruptora habló: -Acompáñeme por favor, necesito hacerle unas preguntas para actualizar una información, es orden del Comandante –sus rasgos eran algo fríos y su voz de acento particular.

-¿Preguntas? ¿A mí? –Nasha parpadeó un poco confundida, no recordaba haberse metido en un problema como para que la mandaran a llamar. Pero si sólo eran preguntas no podía ser nada malo.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí que se llame Nasha? Descuide soldado, no está en problemas. Yo pertenezco al Área de Investigación, si estuviera en problemas no sería yo quien estuviera aquí –pasó la vista por los otros acompañantes, sin disimular que estaba analizando sus reacciones-. Por favor acompáñeme, creo que estamos de acuerdo que el tiempo es muy valioso, tanto para mi para continuar con mi trabajo y para usted con lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Nasha sintió que le daban un golpe con aquella respuesta tan severa. Esa forma de hablar le recordó mucho a Levi, y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la reacción del hombre bajito que parecía haber dejado de lado su exhaustiva tarea de limpiar su equipo para observar a la recién llegada.

-¡Sí, ahora mismo voy! –Respondió la joven tragando saliva con dificultad.

-¿Y esa quién es? –Susurró Isabel a Farlan, dedicando una mirada de desconfianza a la mujer.

-Cállate -–le reprendió el muchacho, observando con curiosidad al personaje.

-Oye mocosa, no te di permiso de irte –interrumpió Levi con su típica mirada fría.

-¡Así es! ¡Primero mi hermano debe darle permiso! –Le secundó Isabel poniéndose de pie; pero Farlan la jaló de su chaqueta tan fuerte que logró que se sentara de nuevo.

-Ay, no puede ser... –la mujer misteriosa susurró inaudiblemente, solo para sus adentros. Lentamente los hombros comenzaron a bajar, como quien no puede creer tal comportamiento infantil de esos famosos soldados-. ¿Son soldados o son niños de cinco años? Además –fijó la mirada en el pelinegro, cruzando los brazos-, Levi, le recuerdo que ambos somos soldados bajo las órdenes del Comandante. NO es capricho mío, NO le estoy pidiendo autorización y NO pienso desacatar órdenes del Comandante –enfatizó mucho la pronunciación de los "no", inclusive su ceja se arqueaba ligeramente hacia arriba al pronunciarlos-. Si tiene alguna queja hágasela saber al Comandante -quitó la mirada en Levi, para pasarla entre los cuatro mientras hablaba-. Por lo que veo tienen tanto tiempo libre que están armando y desarmando los 3D, no veo en que afecte que venga conmigo -volvió a fijar la mirada en Levi-. Solo me está haciendo perder el tiempo, si el soldado Nasha hubiese venido conmigo desde el primer segundo que la llamé ya estuviera de regreso. Así que usted Levi decide que tanto tiempo más perdemos.

-¿Soldados de cincos años? –Repitió Isabel enfurecida; pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Farlan le cubrió la boca prácticamente con su codo.

Nasha estaba petrificada a unos pasos de la mujer, sintiendo cómo su sudor corría por su frente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien responder de esa manera a Levi. Ella siempre le respondía de forma grosera, pero esa joven de mirada tan severa tenía las palabras exactas en su boca para hacer que Levi se mordiera la lengua. A pesar de su estado de nervios, a Nasha le agradó la recién llegada.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con lo que usted dice, señorita –sonrió Farlan para calmar la tensión entre las miradas de Levi y la interlocutora-. Sepa disculpar a mis compañeros.

La mujer misteriosa miró a Farlan. -Vaya, hasta que alguien de aquí tiene sentido común –regresó la mirada al pelinegro.

Tanto Isabel como Levi dedicaron miradas de enfado al joven de cabello plateado.

-Ya veo –respondió al fin Levi, tratando de disimular, sin éxito, su enojo-. Pero debe volver antes de... –fue interrumpido.

-Ella volverá cuando yo haya terminado, implique el tiempo que implique –miró de reojo al chico de cabellos plateados que contenía a una Isabel enojada y se dio la media vuelta-. Soldado Nasha, acompáñeme por favor -sin esperar a más dio un paso al frente.

-¡Claro! –Nasha la siguió lo más rápido posible, casi dando un brinco ante la orden.

-¡¿Quién se cree que es esa tipa?! ¡La golpearía! Tuvo suerte de que tú estuvieras a mi lado –se quejó Isabel, una vez que las dos muchachas se hubieran ido.

-Ustedes dos siempre dando más trabajo –suspiró Farlan.

Levi continuó con su tarea recluyéndose al silencio, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su amigo.

-Me pregunto si nos interrogará a nosotros también –habló Isabel más calmada, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido-. No tengo ganas de que alguien con esa cara me haga preguntas.

Farlan desvió su atención de los comentarios de la chica pelirroja, para centrarse en la figura de las dos jóvenes que ya casi se habían perdido de vista.

Mientras tanto, las dos mujeres caminaban hacia el área de las oficinas en silencio. Cuando un chico rubio de sonrisa amable pasa en sentido contrario a ellas y sin dejar de moverse, saluda a la chica misteriosa.

-¡Hey Ale! –Alzó un poco la mano.

-¡Hey Moblit! –Le dio una sonrisa amable, pero ambos continuaron con su andar y volvió el semblante serio de la chica que ahora Nasha sabía le decían "Ale".

Entonces la mirada de Nasha se centró en el cabello de la chica y razonó un poco; la reconoció. Alejandra Metzli era una de las pocas personas que descendían de una línea no europea; sólo se sabía que sus raíces tenían lugar en uno de los puntos más alejados de donde se formaron las murallas. Nadie sabía de ella, ya que solo era un elemento más en el área de tácticas y estrategias en la Legión de Reconocimiento pero que resaltaba por el color rojo escarlata de su cabello.

Siguieron caminando en línea recta unos pasos más y después viraron hacia la derecha donde se encontraba su destino final. Las dos mujeres entraron a la zona de oficinas, que era un solo cuarto con varios pequeños escritorios entre estantes de libros, mapas extendidos sobre las paredes y papeles por todos lados, algunos apilados y otros más regados por el suelo, mesas de trabajo y demás lugares. La pelirroja escarlata le señaló a Nasha donde tomar asiento mientras ella cerraba la puerta, sin atrancarla. El escritorio de trabajo de Alejandra era uno de los más alejados de la puerta para tener privacidad, aunque en ese momento dicho detalle no importaba; las oficinas estaban vacías. Solo eran ellas dos, que tomaron asiento frente a frente.

Alejandra tomó una tablilla de madera con algunas hojas por encima y tomó un lápiz de grafito, algo muy valioso en esos tiempos y sin perder su mirada de seriedad, dio una leve sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Primero haré unas preguntas sencillas así que por favor me dará respuestas sencillas ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –respondió Nasha sin dejar de observar la oficina, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por los papeles y libros que se veían en aquel lugar. Conocía de memoria las oficinas de sus superiores en la patrulla de los muros, pues era llamada allí con frecuencia por sus actos rebeldes. Pero nunca imaginó que en las Tropas de Reconocimiento tuvieran tantos documentos. Sintió deseos de saber si acaso alguno de esos libros podía contener información sobre el mundo exterior, o si alguien había hecho mapas que indicaran caminos fuera de las murallas mucho antes de que el Muro María cayera. El sitio se veía tan grande, que pronto se sintió mareada; pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el ligero golpeteo del lápiz de grafito sobre la tablilla de madera.

Nasha le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Ale, tratando de imitar la que el joven rubio le había regalado momentos antes para ver si la chica también le compartía una sonrisa. Pero Alejandra no le compartió esa sonrisa; no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya que Nasha y Moblit estaban en puntos distintos para ella; la mujer era solo un soldado más, el hombre era alguien quien conocía desde tiempo y con quien platicaba diferentes cuestiones. Y ella solo se permitía sonrisas con personas de su confianza. Así que, la respuesta a esa sonrisa que Nasha tuvo, fue una mirada fría y seca, en un rostro sin una expresión más que de seriedad.

-Nombre completo –su voz también era neutra, sin emociones; como quien solo está haciendo su trabajo.

Su sonrisa se desarmó en ese instante. Esa mirada fría y tajante como una navaja… La conocía de aquella persona bajita y malhumorada que tanto miedo le daba. Nasha cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir para cerciorarse de que era otra persona, y no Levi, quien estaba frente a ella.

-Nasha. No tengo apellido… –respondió tratando de ser lo más seria posible.

-¿Por qué no tiene apellido? –No le causó sorpresa, eso era algo común entre las personas del subterráneo pero quería escuchar de ella porque era así.

-Porque no tengo idea quiénes fueron mis padres. Y si bien fui criada por una familia en el subterráneo, no consideré apropiado utilizar el apellido de esa familia, pero sí el nombre que ellos me dieron –la joven sintió que revivía viejas épocas al dar esa explicación, y su mirada alegre se volvió un poco más fría.

-Gracias –no quiso indagar más y tampoco tenía que hacerlo; mucho menos al ver esa mirada triste que solo denotaba un pasado difícil-. ¿Edad?

-22 años –agradeció que su respuesta dejara conforme a su interlocutora.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-Seguramente fue un 28 de Noviembre.

-¿Seguramente? ¿Cómo es que sabe que tiene 22 años pero no fecha de nacimiento?

-Lo que mi madre adoptiva me dijo fue que me encontró un 30 de Noviembre y que llevaba pocos días de haber nacido. Por eso decidió festejar mi cumpleaños un 28 de Noviembre al no tener una idea más certera.

-Ya veo... –agachó la mirada hacia su tablilla mientras anotaba sin descanso- para fines de información ¿Te parece si dejamos tu fecha de nacimiento el 28 de Noviembre? El año es fácil deducirlo, son matemáticas simples.

-Si claro, me parece bien –intentó relajarse un poco. Las preguntas no eran muy difíciles y las matemáticas simples, pero… ¿Qué era eso? Si las matemáticas le eran sumamente difíciles ¿Cómo podrían ser simples?

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo entró a la Milicia y cuánto tiempo estuvo en las Tropas Estacionarias?

-Ehmm… Veamos –Nasha comenzó a sacar cuentas mentales mientras usaba sus dedos-. Digamos que hace 5 años que entré a la Milicia, y estuve 2 años en las Tropas Estacionarias.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo cambiar de las Tropas Estacionarias a la Legión de Reconocimiento? –Dijo de manera algo despectiva, ya que las Tropas Estacionarias veían a la Legión como algo inútil.

-Bueno… Lo que fue es que… –la chica castaña se puso nerviosa, y en su rostro se vio reflejada una mueca que indicaba que le hubiera dado un fuerte dolor de estómago-. Verás, siempre quise pertenecer a la Legión ¡Salir de los muros era lo que más quería! Pero… Mis malos comportamientos hicieron que rechazaran mi solicitud, incluso en la Legión de Reconocimiento. ¿Puedes creer eso? O sea, mis superiores no querían verme, pero rechazaron que formara parte de ese grupo de la Milicia que, después de todo, sus miembros suelen morir en las expediciones. Se hubieran podido deshacer de mí con facilidad ¡Pero no! ¡Tenían que tenerme encerrada tras los muros! –Nasha dejó de hacer gestos con sus manos y se cruzó de brazos, notablemente molesta al recordar esos episodios de su vida-. Y creo que debo agradecer a Levi estar aquí. Aún no entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que lo llevó a buscarme y a pedir que fuera miembro de su grupo pero, al fin de cuentas, ya estoy donde quería, ¿No? Ja, ja.

Se le quedó mirando algo extrañada. Se sabía que ella había sido quien Levi literalmente forzó a las Tropas Estacionarias cederla a su equipo de trabajo, ese episodio lo sabía pero no imaginaba que la persona en cuestión fuera alguien de comportamiento problemático. -¿Qué tipo de malos comportamientos estamos hablando?

-Bueno, nada grave –la joven se rascó la nuca un poco sonrojada-. A veces los entrenadores o los superiores daban órdenes inútiles. Por ejemplo, rodear al blanco y atacar por los flancos. Pero si te ponías a pensar tanto, terminabas dentro de la boca del titán. Yo prefería ser más certera y confiada. Si mi fuerza era la suficiente, podía perforar esa nuca sin necesidad de dar tantos rodeas. Y otras veces, pues lo típico que ocurre en los regimientos: te agarras a pelear con tus compañeros. No es nada del otro mundo, por favor.

Alejandra sonrió para sus adentros pero su rostro no lo mostró; sí que eran unos idiotas en la Tropa Estacionaria. En la práctica real, tienes que usar precisamente el ingenio para sobrevivir, pero eso era algo que ellos no querían aceptarlo al estar siempre protegidos por esos muros. Ahora, seguiría con su trabajo. -¿Y cómo fue que conoció al grupo de Levi, Isabel y Farlan?

-A Levi lo conocí por accidente en el subterráneo, pero yo no sabía quién demonios era –la mirada de Nasha se volvió fría de nuevo-. Después de aquel intento suicida de "recuperar el Muro María", o mejor dicho, de aquella excusa para deshacerse de los refugiados, me encontré con él en las calles y lo reconocí. Por supuesto que él a mí no. También conocí allí a Isabel y a Farlan. Buenos sujetos, a veces no entiendo cómo es que soportan a alguien como Levi. En fin, me presenté con él, yo lo consideraba un héroe pero luego cambié de opinión. Es un tipo muy pedante ¡Me molesta que sea así! -Nasha no pudo contener el malhumor que Levi le provocaba y golpeó el escritorio con sus puños.

-Mi escritorio no tiene la culpa –le miró fijamente para que quitara los puños del escritorio pero más que eso, que no lo volviera a hacer.

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó Nasha con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces a los tres ¿Los conoce el mismo tiempo?

-Eso podría decirse.

La mirada de Alejandra empezó a denotar más curiosidad. -Podrías hablarme un poco de las habilidades de cada uno de ellos, por favor.

-¿Sus habilidades? –Nasha no se esperó esa petición. Pensó un poco y luego respondió-. Mmm pues... Isabel tiene un ímpetu en la vida que es increíble. Puede hacer lo que sea siempre y cuando tenga a sus "hermanos" con ella. Es rápida y más fuerte de lo que parece. Farlan es un genio armando estrategias. No siempre se lanza a la acción, creo que prefiere pensarlo bien antes de actuar. Y Levi es un maldito asesino de titanes rápido como la luz y más fuerte que cualquiera. Creo que es lo único que aún admiro de él.

-¿Hermanos? –Los ojos se cerraron un poco casi imperceptiblemente cuando dijo aquella palabra-. ¿El soldado Isabel Magnolia no los considera sus amigos?

-Por la forma que habla de ellos, Isabel los ama como si fueran sus hermanos –sonrió Nasha al recordar el rostro de la chica pelirroja de coletas al contarle las aventuras con sus camaradas-. Yo también tengo amigos a los que considero mis hermanos. Es muy lindo compartir sentimientos así con gente que no comparte tu sangre, pero si tu corazón.

-Ya veo... –el lápiz dejó de escribir sin despegarse del papel, ya que comprendía esas palabras de considerar a tus compañeros y amigos como si fuera tu familia. Levantó la vista un poco, hasta verla fijamente. Se hizo un poco de silencio, como si estuviera pensando en cómo formular el siguiente cuestionamiento. Ese silencio hizo un poco denso el ambiente, al no escucharse más que las actividades que ocurrían fuera de la oficina-. Y usted ¿Qué relación tiene con ellos?

-Sinceramente, Isabel y yo somos como hermanas. Ella me suele llamar "hermana Nasha". Dice que le gusta mucho que le conteste a Levi y no me quede callada cuando él me impone un castigo –Nasha se sintió a gusto respondiendo esa pregunta. Sólo venían a su mente recuerdos de los momentos vividos con sus nuevos amigos, y eso la ponía de buen humor. Continuó hablando mientras se estiraba en la silla de forma muy cómoda-. Farlan es muy amable y todo un caballero. Me quiere ayudar a mejorar con mis conocimientos de matemáticas. Y Levi… Bueno él es alguien con quien no tengo la mejor relación, pero tampoco la peor.

La joven de coleta levantó un poco la ceja, como quien le ha interesado lo que ha escuchado y su rostro perdió algo de seriedad. -¿Cuál es exactamente su relación con Levi?

-Mi relación con Levi… –Los ojos de Nasha se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa. Sin embargo, en lugar de ponerse nerviosa e histérica, la muchacha bajó su mirada y cierta tristeza asomó a sus ojos dorados-. Ya lo dije, no es la mejor ni la peor. Sólo somos dos obstinadas cabezas duras que por alguna razón temen mirarse a los ojos cuando se hablan frente a frente. Cada vez que él mira mis ojos, siento que está viendo dentro de mí. Y eso me da mucho miedo –susurró esto último apretando sus puños. No sabía por qué, pero le estaba confesando algo muy personal a una persona que no conocía para nada.

-¿Por qué dice que Farlan es un caballero? –Preguntó bastante intrigada.

-Siempre está dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites. Si cometo un error, él siempre me corrige. Si me golpeo contra algo, él siempre pregunta cómo estoy. Incluso si la comida que hago está fea, siempre asegura que es deliciosa ¿Verdad que es todo un caballero? –Preguntó esta vez, la joven con una sonrisa un poco tonta en su rostro.

Pero la mirada de Alejandra se llenó de una seriedad helante. -Me parece que es educado, eso es todo. Soldado Nasha, exactamente ¿Qué relación tiene con el señor Church? Le recuerdo que todas las relaciones sentimentales tienen que notificarse al Comandante, en algunos casos están prohibidas.

-Sé muy bien eso de... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Relación sentimental?! –Nasha pegó un grito muy fuerte, poniéndose de pie, con el rostro totalmente rojo de la vergüenza; ¿Esa mujer estaba insinuando que ella estaba enamorada de Farlan?- ¡¿Por qué me haría una pregunta tan personal?! ¡Además yo no tengo interés amoroso en nadie! ¡No estoy en el ejército para conseguir una pareja! ¡Sólo dije que Farlan es muy bueno conmigo y que aprecio todo lo que hace por mí! ¡Nada más!

Alejandra ya había soltado la tablilla y el lápiz, ahora estaba cruzada de brazos. La miró y se hizo una sonrisa de descontento en su rostro. -Siéntese y cálmese. Dice que solo le interesa la milicia pero ¿Sabe? Su lenguaje corporal y su reacción no ayudan en nada a darle sinceridad a sus palabras. Yo NO estoy insinuando nada, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. Así que, siéntese y continuemos en calma.

-¡Por supuesto que no voy a sentarme! ¡No eres nadie para darme órdenes! Y creo que me aguanté suficiente que me hicieras tantas preguntas –respondió Nasha, notablemente irritada ante la contestación de Alejandra-. Esa pregunta sobre Farlan de repente me parece demasiado sospechoso ¿Acaso será que la que no es sincera con sus reacciones eres tú? –Agregó esto último con una mueca de burla en su rostro, ansiosa por ver la reacción de la joven.

Ese comentario la molestó en demasía. La sonrisa de descontento se borró totalmente de su rostro; ahora solo había una oscuridad en su mirada. Descruzó los brazos y se puso en pie. Tomó el lápiz lo puso frente a frente a ambas. Y entonces habló, tratando de controlar emociones que sentía iban a estallar; inclusive se olvidó de las formalidades y comenzó a tutearla:

-¿Sabes tú qué es esto? ¡Es un lápiz! ¿Y sabes lo difícil que es hacerte de uno de estos? ¿Crees que voy a gastar un tesoro así escribiendo sobre una estupidez llamada "romance"? ¡Esta pequeña cosa y un papel es mi vida! –Azotó el lápiz contra el escritorio, haciendo un sonido en seco cuando ambas maderas chocaron, resonando en toda la oficina. Y si Nasha creía que la mirada de Alejandra no podía ser más oscura, comprobó que se había equivocado. La pelirroja escarlata inclinó ligeramente el cuerpo apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio, para hablar más de cerca con la castaña y viéndola directamente a los ojos-. Si te estoy preguntando esto es porque quiero saber las fortalezas y debilidades de cada soldado, y de esa manera hacer sugerencias de las personas que congeniarían para hacer un buen trabajo en equipo. Los soldados suelen mentir o desconocer sobre sus propias habilidades y puntos débiles. Una tercera persona que le conoce es más objetiva al hablar sobre alguien, es por eso que te pregunto sobre tu relación con el soldado Farlan Church. Así que con lo que te acabo de decir, dime –se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante- ¿Te parece que esto es personal?

Nasha estaba petrificada, pero no había cambiado su postura con la reacción violenta y tenebrosa de Alejandra. Estaba acostumbrada a que Levi a veces reaccionara así con ella, demostrando furia y a veces golpeando objetos cerca de ella cuando sus acciones lo sacaban de su apacible frialdad. Por lo que, ante las acciones de la pelirroja, la joven castaña sólo conservó su posición y le hizo frente con la mirada. No entendía muy bien cómo es que preguntas insinuando relaciones amorosas entre los compañeros, podían ayudar a averiguar las cualidades de los mismos. Había algo más en todo este asunto del cuestionario. Su mirada era densa. Nasha sentía como si estuviera entrando en un campo minado. Su mente razonó rápidamente ¿Podría ser que ella mintiera cuando dijo aquella frase sobre "una estupidez llamada romance"?

Cruzándose de brazos y aflojando un poco su cuerpo, Nasha volvió a sonreír de forma burlesca y dijo: -Sí, lo considero muy personal de tu parte, je, je.

Alejandra retrocedió un poco el cuerpo, solo para tomar la tablilla donde estaba escribiendo. -Míralo por ti misma –le tendió el objeto para que Nasha observara lo que había estado escribiendo.

Nasha tomó de un solo jalón la tablilla. Su mirada se topó con lo siguiente que estaba escrito:

**_ESCUADRÓN DE LEVI-HEICHOU_**

_Levi: información actualizada por Hanji Zoe._

_Farlan Church: pendiente de asignación._

_Isabel Magnolia: pendiente de asignación._

_Nombre: Nasha._

_Apellido: No aplica._

_Edad: 22 años._

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 28 de Noviembre del 825._

_Tiempo en la Milicia: 5 años (2 años en Tropas Estacionarias, 3 años en la Legión de Reconocimiento)._

_Lugar de procedencia: Subterráneo._

_Escuadrón asignado: Levi-Heichou._

_Habilidades: destreza, fuerza, creatividad en ataque a los titanes._

_Oportunidades: temperamento voluble y tendencia a la rebeldía._

_Área potencial: en batalla._

_Lugar recomendado en la formación de bengalas: al frente._

_Mayor compatibilidad de trabajo: Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church y Levi._

_Relaciones personales con: Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church y Levi._

_Observaciones: traspaso de las Tropas Estacionarias por solicitud del capitán Levi. Se detecta que el equipo al que pertenece es donde explota potencial. Se le realizaron preguntas para valorar las relaciones personales a fin de detectar áreas débiles:_

_Levi: trabajar en acato de instrucciones._

_Isabel Magnolia: sin observaciones._

_Farlan Church:_

_Observaciones finales: no asignar a diferente equipo._

_Valoración de destreza y condición física: pendiente por realizar._

Al terminar de leer, Nasha sintió que el rubor en sus mejillas ardía pero esta vez por sentirse avergonzada de su comportamiento frente a alguien tan profesional como había demostrado ser Alejandra Metzli. Las expresiones en su rostro pasaron de ser de sorpresa a admiración, y luego vergüenza otra vez. De cierta forma, a pesar de parecer tan ruda y apática, Alejandra había escrito sobre ella cosas que le gustaron mucho. Pero no podía mostrarse derrotada tan fácilmente luego de haber actuado estúpidamente como una niña.

-Ya veo, está bien. Sí te creo –le dijo regresándole la tablilla y desviando su mirada para no posarla sobre los ojos de la chica. Se cruzó de brazos de forma obstinada y dijo-: Después de todo, me gusta lo que has escrito de mí y de mis compañeros.

Se escuchó débilmente el eco de una sonrisa ahogada. La chica de cabello escarlata le hizo una seña a la castaña para que le pasara la tablilla y a su vez le hizo la seña que tomase asiento, así como ella también lo hizo. Su rostro ya no mostraba oscuridad pero tampoco alegría; era algo neutral. Y con su voz seria habló:

-Te diré que está prohibido hacer lo que yo hice, que es mostrarte esta información pero no estoy muy acuerdo en eso, creo que todos tenemos derecho a saber cómo se usan nuestros datos. Pero, las reglas son las reglas así que si llega a salir algo sobre esto, te juro que te mataré y no bromeo –suspiró profundamente y recobró la cordura y seriedad-. Estoy encargada de muchas cosas, pero la observación es mi especialidad, por eso el Comandante me asignó a esta área -agachó la mirada para anotar algo en su tablilla, probablemente el renglón que estaba en blanco. Pero su trabajo no había completamente terminado-. Mencionaste que el capitán Levi te sanciona cuando le contestas, dime ¿Qué tipo de sanciones son las que te impone?

La joven castaña obedeció, esta vez, y tomó asiento. Sólo haciendo una mueca cuando escuchó la amenaza de su superior. No le pareció que fuera tan seria, pero de igual forma no quería arriesgarse a probar si Alejandra era capaz de cumplir con lo que decía.

-Estúpidas sanciones sobre limpieza –casi escupió Nasha aquella respuesta-. En lugar de dejarme entrenar o corriendo por horas, me hace limpiar los vidrios de la oficina, los cuartos de mis compañeros, el establo, sus botas ¡Todo! Estoy de acuerdo con Hanji de que es un loco de la limpieza.

Quería preguntar más detalles pero, el tiempo ya se le había terminado. En cualquier momento sus compañeros regresarían y ella perdería por completo la privacidad en la que se encontraba. Además ¿Qué no había reunido ya suficiente información?...

Guardó la tablilla y su preciado lápiz en una cubierta de cuero. Levantó la vista; cayó en la cuenta que en ese arranque de molestia la había tuteado y tenía que volver a hablar con formalidad. -Es todo, gracias por su tiempo y cooperación soldado Nasha. Puede retirarse, que sus compañeros ya la están esperando –había visto desde hacía rato por la ventana que el trío esperaba a su compañera en las barricas que estaban relativamente cerca del frente de la entrada a las oficinas.

-¡¿Me están esperando?! –Nasha se puso de pie de un salto y observó por la ventana cómo Isabel y Farlan parecían discutir entre ellos, mientras Levi, de brazos cruzados, observaba de forma muy seria hacia las oficinas- ¡Es cierto, me esperan! –Dando brincos, la chica salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Pero entonces reaccionó y se volteó a ver a Alejandra-. Gracias por la entrevista, Ale-senpai ¡Fue divertido! Por favor, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo más ¡Adiós!

Nasha atravesó la puerta sin esperar a que su superior respondiera. Se sentía entusiasmada y lista para reunirse con sus compañeros y realizar las actividades del día. Aquel tiempo compartido con Alejandra le había ayudado a pensar un poco más sobre su rol como miembro de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Y hasta había logrado elevar su autoestima al leer el reporte de la joven. Ahora, su equipo 3D debía ser armado de nuevo cuanto antes para poder practicar con él todo lo posible. Daría lo mejor de sí misma en cada momento.

Alejandra observó salir a Nasha de la oficina. Se acercó a la ventana y escondió el rostro en la sombra que le proporcionaba la cortina. Su mirada se tornó melancólica, como quien sabe que tiene un amor imposible y sólo puede verle a lo lejos, tal y como ella lo hacía en esos momentos mientras veía a la soldado Nasha platicar con ese trío, en especial uno de ellos. Tal vez él ni siquiera la había notado o supiera de su existencia.

Pero ella sí lo había visto a él; nunca nadie antes le había cautivado tanto los sentidos. Solo había sido un fugaz cruce de miradas cuando él se encontraba entrenando en el área de caballería y ella tuvo que caminar por esa área para entregar unos papeles a Hanji; sus miradas coincidieron. Era solo un soldado más cabalgando sobre un hermoso alazán. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué su corazón se detuvo en esa fracción de segundo? Era algo que se preguntaba noche tras noche, día tras día. Le observaba desde lejos tratando de resolver ese misterio. Pero no encontraba nada que explicara porque no dejaba de pensar en ese hombre. Su respuesta apareció en el momento menos pensado: los días que no pudo verlo porque ella fue enviada a una misión de exploración fuera de los muros.

Era su secreto: un mísero cruce de miradas, algo tan normal, le bastó para contemplar a través de las ventanas del alma su belleza interior. Una belleza interior que la atrapó en su luz, convirtiéndose en el desfallecer de su alma. Lo que daría por ser ese frío beso en su cuello y el sutil toque de sus cabellos hasta llegar a hacer el recorrido de la sangre que fluye desde su corazón.

Los ojos le ardían; los cerró y los abrió lentamente, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Le seguiría mirando de lejos y sin importar a dónde corriera, a donde huyera ni que tanto se alejara, lo llevaría consigo en sus pensamientos. Porque ya era una parte de ella. Porque sabía que sólo de esa manera lo podría amar.

-¡Chicos, ya volví! –Gritó Nasha acercándose a los tres amigos que la esperaban.

-¡Hermana Nasha! –Exclamó Isabel lanzándose a los brazos de la castaña de un salto.- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Esa bruja te hizo muchas preguntas?, ¿Debo encargarme de ella? ¡Soy capaz de lo que sea!

-Tranquila, pequeña Isabel –le calmó Nasha acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica-. Estoy bien, no fue tan malo después de todo.

-Los cuestionarios para actualizar información suelen ser muy aburridos –dijo Farlan sonriendo ante la mirada dorada de Nasha.- Pero veo que lo llevaste bastante bien.

-Sí, Ale-senpai es muy divertida.

-¿Divertida? Tsk… Mocosa, no me hagas reír –exclamó Levi, rompiendo su silencio de tumba al fin.- ¿Qué le puedes ver de divertido a una mujer como esa?

-Es que se parece mucho a ti, Levi Heichou.

Ante la respuesta de Nasha, Isabel y Farlan lanzaron risas. Levi pestañeó con una clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, maldita?

-Ella es fría y muy seria, siempre usa palabras precisas y cortantes. Parece no demostrar ningún sentimiento –relató Nasha con una sonrisa, y su mirada perdida en los recuerdos de las reacciones de la joven de cabellos escarlatas.- Pero en realidad, ella no es así. Es una persona sensible y responsable que se preocupa por el bienestar de quienes la rodean. Estoy segura de eso.

Sus amigos la observaron, confundidos. No les parecía que Alejandra fuera la persona que Nasha describía, pero a la vez sabían que su amiga era muy perceptiva en cuanto a las personas. De seguro algo había visto Nasha en esa joven, lo cual le había agradado mucho.

-¿Eres estúpida, mocosa? No hables así de las personas sin conocerlas mejor –le regañó Levi dándole un golpe en la cabeza, como solía acostumbrar a hacer.

-¡No soy estúpida! Yo sólo digo lo que veo –se defendió la chica acariciando su cabeza por el dolor.

-En todo caso, dejaste tu maldito equipo a medio hacer. Estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí hablando estupideces, y no estás armando tu 3DMG.

-¡Ya voy a hacerlo, no me fastidies!

-¿Aún necesitas mi ayuda? –Se atrevió a interrumpirlos Farlan.

-Sí, por favor Farlan –respondió Nasha sonriéndole, entusiasmada por la iniciativa del joven.

-Ayúdala Farlan, o esta buena para nada tardará horas en terminar su tarea –dijo Levi comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde antes habían estado arreglando sus armas.

-¡Eres un…! –Nasha quiso acercarse al pelinegro para golpearlo, pero las manos de Farlan la detuvieron a tiempo.

-Tranquila, ya lo conoces, no es necesario que armes tanto escándalo –le aconsejó el joven de cabello plateado, aún sujetando sus manos.- Mejor vamos a terminar con tu equipo.

-Claro, vamos –aceptó la chica, tomando la mano de Farlan por cuenta propia, lo que provocó que el muchacho se estremeciera un poco ante el ligero contacto con su piel.

-¡Yo les ayudo también! –Gritó Isabel saltando entre ellos.

-Tú no. Mejor ve con Levi a ver cuál es nuestra próxima actividad –Farlan apartó a Isabel de un empujón y se apegó más a Nasha.- Nosotros iremos luego.

-Así que Farlan "soy Romeo" Church, quiere estar a solas con Nasha –rió de forma burlesca Isabel.- Eres tan patético que me dan nauseas de nuevo.

-¡Ve a vomitar tus estupideces a otro lado, Isabel! –Le regañó Farlan sonrojándose, y perdiendo su paciencia.

-¡No importa lo que hagas, a mi hermana Nasha le gusta mi hermano Levi! –Isabel gritó aquello tan fuerte, que algunos soldados en las cercanías voltearon sus miradas hacia ellos.

Levi, quien estaba a unos metros, también giró su rostro hacia sus amigos, y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada dorada de Nasha. La joven se dio cuenta de que los ojos del hombre la observaban fijamente, lo cual le provocó una gran vergüenza, y sólo pudo desviar su mirada mordiéndose los labios. Odiaba que Levi la mirara a los ojos.

-¡Estás muerta Isabel Magnolia! –Gritó Nasha comenzando a correr tras la jovencita, llena de furia.- ¡Nadie podrá salvarte!

-¡Fue sólo una broma, hermana Nasha! ¡Lo juro! –Gritaba Isabel, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano mayor.- ¡Me quiere matar, Levi!

-Tsk… Isabel, tú misma te lo buscaste –replicó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, mientras la niña se acurrucaba a sus espaldas.

-¡No la defiendas, enano! –Le advirtió Nasha aún molesta.

Farlan era el único que permanecía tranquilo en la distancia. A pesar de que sonreía divertido por la escena de persecución entre Nasha e Isabel, no podía dejar de lamentarse por no haber permanecido más tiempo tomado de la mano de Nasha. Raras veces la chica se mostraba tan cercana a él en cuanto a contacto físico. Pero siempre que había la oportunidad alguien la arruinaba.

-¡Farlan, apúrate o nos iremos sin ti! –Le llamó Isabel.

-¡Ahora voy! –Respondió resignado, comenzando a trotar hacia donde sus amigos estaban reunidos.

El joven de cabellos plateados suspiró dando una última mirada involuntaria hacia el edificio de las oficinas. En una de las ventanas, la cortina se movió ligeramente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. STOLZES HERTZ

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2. STOLZES HERTZ.**

-¿Ale? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó una voz amable.

-Sí Moblit, soy yo –respondió una voz sollozante.

Moblit había visto unas piernas extendidas al ras del suelo que sobresalían del último estante de libros, mostrando que alguien estaba sollozando a escondidas. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente, puesto que ambos eran confidentes y muchas veces se desahogaban por el mismo sentimiento.

El rubio tomó asiento a un costado de la pelirroja escarlata, quien ya había cruzado sus piernas, sentada en el suelo. Pero la mirada café de la chica seguía perdida en el vacío y su espalda curveada reforzaba la tristeza que sentía. Moblit sabía que Alejandra fue asignada por el Comandante Erwin para realizar la actualización de la información del soldado Nasha, una mujer muy cercana al hombre que Alejandra amaba. Aun así, Moblit prefería preguntarle sobre su estado; que fuera su decisión si hablar de ello o no.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Lo vi…

Pero el chico sabía que no era solo eso. -¿Y qué más?

Alejandra sonrió un poco; vaya que su amigo la conocía. –Resulta que además de ella, Nasha es más cercana a él de lo que creí.

-Entiendo… –sabía el trasfondo de esas palabras.

-Moblit –volteó un poco la cabeza, para mirarlo de frente-. ¿Cómo le haces para estar tan tranquilo frente a ella?

La mirada del rubio se llenó de un sentimiento de tristeza y su voz solo fue una amplificación de ello. –Desde hace mucho tiempo me hice a la idea que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada porque no es el mismo sentimiento. Tú sabes que ella me ve como su mamá y yo… La veo como mujer… –agachó un poco sus ojos tristes.

Alejandra acomodó sus manos sobre sus muslos y recargó la cabeza en el hombro que le ofrecía su amigo. –Somos un par de enamorados no correspondidos.

Y así se quedaron unos momentos, reponiéndose de sus sentimientos heridos.

.

.

Pasaron algunos días. Desde el amanecer hasta la noche las oficinas del Área de Investigación estaban llenas de personas, trabajando de un lado a otro. Solo se veían algunos de esos soldados que salían para escoltar a sus entrevistados hacia sus escritorios y posteriormente se les veía saliendo de ahí. Y en todos ellos sus rostros mostraban ya unas grandes ojeras, puesto que no habían podido dormir más que unas cuantas horas en toda la semana. La orden de Erwin de actualizar toda la información les daba tanto trabajo que no les quedaba tiempo para algo más.

Mientras en el campo abierto, los demás soldados se encargaban de diversas actividades. Entre ellos, se encontraban los integrantes del escuadrón de Levi en el abastecimiento de carretas porque estaba próxima una nueva expedición fuera de las murallas.

-¿Qué tanto hará el equipo de Hanji-san que no dejan de correr por todos lados? –Preguntó Isabel, cargando cajas de provisiones a una carreta, mientras observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes el ir y venir de sus camaradas.

-Ya sabes que son el Equipo de Investigación y Hanji siempre tiene mucho que hacer –le dijo Farlan, quien estaba sobre la parte trasera del carruaje, recibiendo las cajas y acomodándolas junto a las demás.

-Parecen en verdad ocupados en algo grande. No son sólo los miembros del equipo de Hanji, sino muchos otros soldados también –pensó Nasha en voz alta, sin apartar la mirada de las oficinas de investigación.- ¿Será entonces que lo que Alejandra me dijo era cierto?, ¿Que todas esas preguntas que me hizo eran de forma profesional y no personal?

-¿Por qué te haría preguntas personales? –Quiso saber Isabel, quien había prestado atención a los murmullos de su amiga.- ¿Acaso te preguntó sobre tus gustos sexuales?

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Cómo crees! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió la castaña sonrojada de oreja a oreja.

Farlan tosió un poco, tratando de concentrarse en subir las cajas y no prestar tanta atención a la conversación.

-Algo me dice que algunas preguntas tuvieron que ver con hombres por la forma en que tus orejas se ponen rojas. Ju, ju, ju –rio de forma picaresca Isabel, observando a Nasha con una sonrisa que hizo a su amiga sonrojarse aún más.

Nasha no pudo evitar recordar la manera en que su conversación con Alejandra había dado paso a hablar de su relación con Levi y Farlan, lo que causó un sonrojo mayor.

-Déjala en paz, estúpida –le regañó Farlan, tomando la nariz de Isabel entre sus dedos y apretándola ligeramente.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! –Gritó la chica de coletas enfurecida, sujetando su nariz.- ¡No te metas donde no te llaman, Farlan!

-En todo caso, a nosotros no nos importa lo que esa mujer le preguntó a Nasha. Concéntrate en tu trabajo –dijo el joven mostrándose serio, mientras bajaba del carro y tomaba las últimas cajas para subirlas él mismo.

-¡No me des órdenes! ¡Y tú concéntrate en otra cosa que no sea Nasha! –Le recriminó Isabel, dándole un pisotón en el pie. Farlan contuvo el grito ya que tenía una caja en sus manos y hubiera lanzado las provisiones por el aire.

-¡Eres una…!

-Oigan los dos, no discutan –intentó calmarlos Nasha, ayudando a Farlan.- Ya hemos terminado aquí. Podríamos ir a comer, ¿Verdad?

-¡Sí, esa me parece una buena idea! –Estuvo de acuerdo Isabel demostrando su entusiasmo de un salto, mientras dejaba ver lo colorada que aún estaba su nariz.- ¡Iré por Aniki!

Mientras veía correr a la chica, Farlan murmuró: -Algún día voy a hacer que pague por cada vez que me hace quedar como un estúpido.

-No hables así, ja, ja. Ella te adora –le aseguró Nasha dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

-Si tú lo dices –suspiró el chico platinado con una sonrisa con dulzura que se vio reflejada en los ojos dorados de Nasha.

Por unos minutos permanecieron así, mirándose como estúpidos sonrientes que no prestaban atención al mundo a su alrededor. Para Nasha era muy fácil quedarse observando los ojos avellana de Farlan, porque le transmitían paz y le hacían sentirse segura. Era reconfortante intercambiar miradas con él y olvidar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Te lo dije, están haciendo cosas asquerosas –la voz de Isabel interrumpió el momento de tranquilidad que Nasha y Farlan compartían. La chica se reía, de brazos cruzados, mientras a su lado Levi los miraba con su típica cara de descontento por la vida.

-Tsk, malditos, dan asco –fue todo lo que el pelinegro dijo entre dientes, mientras Isabel le sacaba la lengua a un molesto y avergonzado Farlan. Nasha sólo bajó su mirada deseando golpear al hombre bajito, quien volvió a hablar-: Vamos.

-¿Ir? ¿¡A dónde!? –Se quejó Isabel temiendo lo peor al ver a su hermano con una escoba en sus manos.- No puede ser…

-¿Creían que preparar los carros era todo lo que teníamos que hacer? Se equivocan –Levi le entregó la escoba a la pelirroja y una caja con productos de limpieza a Farlan.- El comedor nos espera. Debemos darnos prisa antes de que sea la hora de la comida.

-Esto es un mal chiste –susurró Nasha igual de frustrada que sus amigos.

-Eso quisieras mocosa. Ahora mueve tu aplastado trasero de una buena vez.

Y ante la orden de Levi, a los tres jóvenes no les quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Para ellos, el verdadero trabajo recién comenzaba. Por alguna razón, Nasha pensó que prefería estar junto a Hanji y sus subordinados repleta de trabajo de oficina, antes que limpiar bajo las órdenes del endemoniado Levi.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del campo abierto…

-Comandante Smith –hizo el saludo militar.

-Soldado Metzli –al decir eso, la joven deshizo el saludo y él le tendió una hoja-. En base a los reportes que ha entregado, se le han asignado los siguientes soldados para que les realice las pruebas para las valoraciones de destreza y condición física.

La chica tomó la hoja, algo dudosa. –Pero Comandante, yo nunca los he realizado, solo he hecho la cuestión de papelería.

-Y es por eso que lo harás bien –le dio una ligera sonrisa, como quien lo hace para demostrar que tiene confianza con la persona que tiene enfrente.

Esa sonrisa fue todo lo que Alejandra necesitó para sentirse halagada; sonrió nerviosa. –Entendido Comandante –volvió a hacer el saludo militar y salió de ahí.

Salió de la oficina sintiéndose alegre por la sonrisa que le dio Erwin. Se sentó en la orilla de una de las jardineras, para leer con la luz del sol. Estaba sonriente, le agradaban los soldados que le habían asignado para realizarles las pruebas físicas. Y de un solo segundo, pasó de la sonrisa a sentir escalofríos. Leyó ese nombre como cinco veces seguidas, cerciorándose que no era una ilusión. Dobló la hoja, la guardó en su chaqueta y caminó directo a su dormitorio compartido.

Respondió con normalidad los saludos de sus compañeros que se topaba en su andar, pero su mente y pecho solo le exigían desahogarse. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba vacío. Subió la litera, puesto que su cama estaba en la parte de arriba. Se tendió boca abajo y se cubrió enteramente la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿Por qué esa persona?! –Gritó con la sábana entre sus dientes y la almohada sobre ella, ahogando su voz.

Después de esos gritos sintió que estaba repuesta. Y tomó una decisión; así como ese nombre estaba al último, así dejaría su turno. Ese tiempo, que tan solo serían unos míseros días para llegar al final de la lista, le permitirían mentalizarse que nuevamente vería algo que le lastimaría el corazón.

.

.

Se encontraban los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento tomando los alimentos de la tarde, la cual era la última comida del día. Como usual, era una pequeña porción de un guiso de patatas, un pan y un vaso con agua.

Todos estaban ahí, excepto el escuadrón de Hanji, el Área de Investigación. El servicio ya estaba por cerrarse y no había señas que alguno de ellos se apareciera para hacer el reclamo de los alimentos de sus compañeros. A unos instantes de cerrarse definitivamente por ese día la puerta que servía como puente entre la cocina y los soldados que trabajaban sirviendo los alimentos, hizo entrada el escuadrón ausente.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Sí que ha sido duro el trabajo! –Gritó fuertemente Hanji, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella; era imposible no hacerlo con su peculiar manera de expresarse. Ni siquiera Levi era inmune a ello; la miraba fijamente y como siempre, con bastante curiosidad. Le parecía una mujer innecesariamente escandalosa pero, tampoco la concebía con seriedad.

La mujer de coleta almendrada guió a sus camaradas para que les sirvieran los alimentos. Como eran los últimos en llegar, las porciones del guiso fueron todavía menores a los del resto. Sin embargo eso no importó; en la mesa donde estaban ellos pululaba una gran alegría, escuchándolos decir algo así que estaban cerca de llegar al final de lo que les había sido encomendado.

Isabel, que se había quedado dormida casi con la cabeza sobre su plato, despertaría aturdida y miraría para todos lados. Luego dejaría caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de nuevo. Farlan los miraba curioso, bebiendo lo último de su vaso. Y Nasha, con su cara apoyada en sus manos y un poco de pan en su boca, también miraba con curiosidad a Hanji y su grupo.

-Tsk... –se escuchó la típica reacción de Levi ante el bullicio; reacción que atrajo la atención de Nasha.

-Sí que están alegres a pesar de que son los últimos en llegar –dijo la chica masticando el pan y hablando a la vez.- Deja que sean felices enano gruñón.

-Cállate idiota –respondió el pelinegro.

-Oigan ¿Ahí no está la tal Alejandra? –Farlan dejó su vaso y señaló con su mirada hacia la mesa del grupo de Hanji donde se destacaba la figura de la pelirroja escarlata.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es ella! –Gritó Nasha casi escupiendo el pan sobre Levi.- ¡Vamos a saludarla!

-Maldita mocosa deja de hacer escándalo –se quejó Levi irritado.

-Pero seguro está cansada y… –las protestas de Farlan fueron interrumpidas por la alegre voz de Nasha.

-¡No seas tímido! –Lo tomó de la mano.- Acompáñame Farlan.

-¡E-espera! –El joven dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Levi, quien solo se encogió de hombros bebiendo lo último de su vaso para luego mover a Isabel quien había comenzado a lanzar ronquidos.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa donde estaba Hanji ya casi terminaban los alimentos. Cuando la mitad que daba al frente, vio que se dirigían a ellos una pareja de soldados. Los que estaban de espaldas que eran Alejandra, Moblit y Goggles. Todos dieron los últimos cuchareos al guiso y entonces hablaron las dos mujeres que daban al frente.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó Nifa, señalando a la chica de la pareja que estaba a unos pasos de llegar; al chico ya le conocían.

-Ella es Nasha, pertenece al equipo de Levi –Hanji respondió antes de dar la última mordida a su pan.

Al escuchar que Nasha venía en camino hacia la mesa, Alejandra creyó que se acercaría con Hanji y reclamar por el interrogatorio al que fue sometida. Así que siguió con entera tranquilidad. Pero… Cuando al llegar la mujer en cuestión...

-¡Hola Hanji-san! –Saludó alegremente Nasha levantando su mano libre como saludo. -Hola miembros del escuadrón de Hanji-san.

-¡Hola Nasha! Que gusto que nos saludes –respondió la mujer de lentes igual de sonriente-. Hola, ah… ah… chico de cabello plateado.

-Soy Farlan –le recordó el joven molesto de que esa mujer nunca recordara su nombre.

-Y bien chicos ¿Qué hacen por aquí tomados de la mano? –Agregó Hanji elevando sus cejas de forma insinuadora.

Cuando Alejandra escuchó decir a Hanji que Nasha y Farlan venían tomados de la mano, su rostro se llenó de bastante seriedad, como si estuviera molesta por ese hecho. Sentía que Nasha le había mentido al negarle una relación sentimental con Farlan, y ella detestaba las mentiras. Moblit le apretó levemente la rodilla bajo la mesa, haciendo que se tranquilizara su amiga.

-¡Ah! –Farlan soltó la mano de Nasha avergonzado.

-Nada especial, solo veníamos a saludar a Ale-senpai –le respondió Nasha dirigiéndose a la joven- ¡Hola Ale!

La joven de cabello escarlata se sorprendió por ello; dio la media vuelta para ver de frente a la castaña en cuestión. -Buenas tardes, soldado Nasha –habló con bastante formalidad-. Dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Ante la seriedad de la joven, Farlan tragó saliva, se sentía incómodo. Nasha hizo lo mismo pero no quito su sonrisa.

-Nada en especial, solo quería saludar. Sé que están muy ocupados yendo y viniendo a todos lados. Creo que trabajan mucho –habló Nasha de forma despreocupada, como siempre-. Seguramente tienen un gran proyecto entre manos ¿Verdad?

Hanji y sus demás chicos hubieran respondido con alegría ante esa pregunta, pero la mirada de seriedad que tenía Alejandra les hizo detenerse. La conocían como para saber que había algo que la estaba molestando enormemente. Así que, se limitaron a ser meros espectadores y dejar que el asunto fluyera. Hanji no disimuló su mirada de intriga a lo que respondería su subordinada; inclusive recargó el mentón en sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, con un puchero en su rostro. Los demás terminaron de beber su vaso con agua, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurriría.

-Soldado Nasha, nuestros proyectos siempre son grandes –volteó un poco la vista- ¿No es así, Hanji? –Alejandra tenía la confianza con su líder.

-¡Oh claro! ¡Ja ja ja! –Hanji comenzó a reír enormemente.

La mirada de Ale regresó a Nasha. -Soldado, lléveme con su líder por favor. La iba a buscar terminando la cena, pero ya que usted y el señor Church están aquí, aprovecharé para adelantar lo que estaba por hacer –regresó la mirada a su líder.

Hanji sabía lo que ella iba a hacer. -Anda, ve –le dio una sonrisa de confianza.

La chica se puso en pie y bebió de un golpe el líquido restante. El fragmento de pan que aún no devoraba se lo cedió a un Moblit, quien le miraba preocupado. En el rostro del rubio se dibujaba la pregunta de: "¿Qué vas a hacer?". La respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa de lado.

-Claro… –Nasha no disimuló en dedicarle a la pelirroja una mirada que le decía que "eres tan pedante como Levi". Pero eso a nadie de la mesa pareció importarle-. Nosotros estamos allá –hizo una seña hacia la mesa donde Levi aún intentaba que Isabel no roncara.

-¡Vuelvan a saludarnos pronto tortolitos! –Se despidió Hanji gritando, lo que hizo que Farlan se sintiera aún más incómodo.

Esos tres se alejaron. Y entonces las miradas se enfocaron en dos hombres que llegaban a la mesa.

-¡Erwin! ¡Mike! ¡Qué sorpresa! –Se expresó Hanji alegremente, mientras les hacía una seña para que tomaran asiento.

-Hola Hanji –tomó asiento el Comandante y su acompañante.

Y entonces la atención de esa mesa estuvo enfocada en esos dos hombres.

Mientras tanto, los tres soldados que caminaban hasta el otro extremo del comedor…

-Oye Nasha ¿Qué va a hacer esta mujer? –Susurro Farlan al oído de su amiga.

-Ya lo veremos –le respondió Nasha tan nerviosa como él. Al llegar a la mesa, Nasha habló lo más animada posible.- Bueno aquí estamos, je, je.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Pregunto Levi al ver a Alejandra frente a él.

Farlan tomó asiento en su lugar rápidamente y codeó a Isabel para que se despertara. La chica de coletas dio un salto, balbuceó algo que nadie comprendió y cayó dormida sobre las piernas de Farlan mojando el pantalón del joven con sus babas.

-Buenas tardes Levi-Heichou –se cruzó de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Estás interrumpiendo mi descanso. No le veo lo bueno a tu visita –bufó el pelinegro bebiendo de su taza con tranquilidad.

Nasha y Farlan tragaron saliva, nerviosos. Isabel lanzó un ronquido.

-¿Cómo sabe que mi visita no es buena? Si tan solo saludé. En dado caso, la que está pasando un rato desagradable soy yo –pasó las miradas por todos, le hizo gracia ver a Isabel dormida sobre las piernas de Farlan, ahogando una risa por la escena.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, donde nadie habló hasta que la visitante de nuevo alzó la voz:

-¿Qué? ¿Nadie me va a invitar a tomar asiento? –Y dijo algo que creyó solo en su mente, pero alcanzó a sacarlo en un débil susurro-: Maleducados...

-Oh, disculpe señorita –se excusó Farlan poniéndose de pie sin importarle que la cabeza de Isabel golpeara la madera del asiento.- Siéntese por favor.

Es un idiota pensó en decir en voz alta. Pero esta vez logró callar su pensamiento, hablando mejor en forma burlona: –Gracias señor Church, pero no era necesario que se pusiera en pie –señaló la banca que tenía al costado, la cual estaba vacía-. Estos asientos están desocupados, no había necesidad de moverse y hacer que la soldado Magnolia chocara contra la madera. Tan solo era una mera formalidad –se acercó a mirar a Isabel, sorprendiéndose que a pesar del golpe siguiera dormida. Una de sus cejas se alzó, ante la incredulidad de lo que veía-. ¿Cómo puede no despertarse después del golpe que se dio? –Señaló hacia la pequeña pelirroja, sin dejar de mirarla y preguntando a quien sea que le respondiera.

-¡Oh! Ella es así, tiene la cabeza más dura que esa madera –dijo Nasha riéndose ante el comentario de Ale, mientras se sentaba también.- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que Farlan es todo un caballero.

-¿Cuándo le dijiste eso de mí? –Preguntó el joven avergonzado no solo por lo que oía, también por lo ridículo que con su comentario sobre ponerse en pie, Alejandra le había hecho ver.

Alejandra miró fríamente a Nasha, diciéndole que esa información no debió haber salido de aquella conversación de la oficina.

-Oh, no es nada importante –sonrió Nasha intentando desviar el tema de conversación-. Y Ale-senpai ¿De qué querías hablar?

Levi sólo elevó sus ojos para posarlos en la figura de Alejandra con su típica mirada fría y desinteresada, que no dejaba de lanzarle reojos de molestia a Nasha porque Farlan seguía dando miradas que en cualquier momento, volvería a preguntar sobre su "caballerosidad". El ambiente se hacía pesado; alguien tenía que improvisar.

-Ehm... ¡Isabel deja de roncar! –Gritó Nasha sujetando a la chica de coletas y sacudiéndola para que despertara, y así desviar por completo la atención de los presentes.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la pobre Isabel aún dormida.

Nasha le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas a Alejandra con complicidad.

-Soldado Magnolia ¿Está bien? –Preguntó Alejandra a Isabel, para hacer que se olvidara por completo ese comentario sobre la "caballerosidad" de Farlan.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó Isabel mirando a su alrededor con los ojos adormilados, y luego acurrucándose en Nasha al verla junto a ella-. Hermana Nasha, soñé que una lagartija me zamarreaba mientras me gritaba cosas que no entendía. Y luego una bruja de cabello de fuego me preguntaba si estaba bien.

-¿Lagartija? –Nasha intentó contener su enojo, apretando los dientes.

Se escuchó una risa que sacó a todos de su concentración: eran carcajadas que parecían de ultratumba, como quien en vez de sentirse ofendido por el comentario, le provocó una gracia estúpida. Ante la risa de ultratumba que escucharon, Isabel y Nasha se abrazaron sorprendidas y asustadas. Farlan tuvo que obligarse a cerrar su boca, la cual permanecía abierta por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Esa mujer daba miedo de verdad.

Era la chica de cabello escarlata la que soltó esas carcajadas; había entendido perfectamente el comentario de Isabel. –Vaya que su subconsciente es bastante perceptivo y gracioso, soldado Magnolia –dejó de reír y se sentó frente a ellos, recargando el mentón sobre una de sus manos apoyadas sobre la madera-. "Bruja de cabello de fuego" me gusta –se inclinó un poco hacia el frente viendo a la niña de coletas-. Su comentario ha sido la respuesta de saberla con bien soldado, me alegra eso –volvió la mirada a Levi, dándole a entender que tenía algo interesante que decirles.

-Tsk ¿Qué demonios quieres? Ya está por acabar el descanso y no he podido disfrutar de algo de paz ni un minuto –se quejó Levi enfrentando la mirada de Alejandra.- Habla.

-No es mi problema si sus subordinados no le dejan en paz, si apenas yo tengo dos minutos aquí –dejó de inclinarse hacia el frente, pero su mentón seguía recargado en una de sus manos-. Levi-Heichou, le informo que he sido asignada para hacer las pruebas de valoración físicas y destreza del soldado Nasha. Por lo cual, requiero que el día de mañana después del desayuno se presente conmigo para realizarlas –levantó un poco las comisuras de los labios-. Si tiene alguna queja hágasela saber al Comandante Erwin o a Hanji-Buntaichou, aproveche que ambos están aquí –señaló a la mesa donde estaban las personas en cuestión.

Hanji en ese momento daba fuertes carcajadas mientras Mike y Erwin estaban a sus costados, sonriendo débilmente. Los demás miembros del escuadrón tenían sus rostros enrojecidos; de seguro Hanji soltó alguna broma respecto a Levi, ya que miraban de reojo al pelinegro.

Levi apretó los dientes molesto y su mente era un meollo de muchas cosas. Esa maldita cuatro ojos ¿Qué demonios era lo que le causaba tanta gracia? Siempre la veía tan alocada y escandalosa. Rabió por dentro al ahora parecerle una mujer tan irritante y traicionera. Se sentía inexplicablemente molesto hacia ella. Primero porque demostró ser amable e interesada por él, después ya no se le acercaba y ahora andaba tan sonriente con otros hombres. Su mente le decía que ella solo se burlaba de él, como en dicho momento. Vio que ella y Erwin compartieron sonrisas y le hizo pensar que ellos dos, por seguro, estaban burlándose de él: su marioneta. Y más ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza. Se le hacía demasiado extraño que los miembros de su pequeño escuadrón fueran objetos de estudio; "objetos" que él consideraba su familia. Tenía que ponerles un alto. Su mirada se hizo terrible; nadie pondría un dedo sobre las personas que él amaba, y no le importaba que la orden la hubiera dado el Rey en persona. No dejaría que Nasha ni sus amigos fueran conejillos de indias. Estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a enfrentar a Hanji y su séquito de bufones, pero una seña de Alejandra lo alertó de que había algo más que debía decirle. Haciendo apelo a su poca paciencia, el pelinegro se mantuvo en su lugar apretando los puños sobre la mesa, a la espera de lo que Alejandra terminara de hablar.

-Veo que no tiene ningún inconveniente Levi-Heichou –volvió a guiñarle el ojo, sin disimularlo-. Entonces –volteó a ver a la castaña, que contenía a una Isabel que demostraba quería alzar la voz y reclamar-. Soldado Nasha, la espero puntualmente el día de mañana frente a la entrada de las caballerizas, exactamente a los cinco minutos de haber terminado el desayuno –regresó la mirada al pelinegro-. Y también lo espero a usted, Levi-Heichou. Para su tranquilidad, podrá estar presente durante las pruebas con la única condición que no interrumpa, no debe hacer nada que saque de concentración o ayude al soldado. De otra manera, se re-valoraría el equipo al que está asignado –se puso en pie y miró de reojo a todos-. Y desde ahora les digo antes que se hagan ideas erróneas. Las pruebas serán sencillas, es solo un ejercicio donde valoraré las habilidades del soldado. También se valorará la confianza que se tiene entre el capitán y el subordinado –se puso en pie y les dio la espalda-. ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé! –Volteó un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente solo para que sus ojos y labios fueran vistos-. Ustedes dos también pueden venir.

La pelirroja escarlata no esperó respuesta, sino que de un brinco llegó hasta el grupo de compañeros que ya se retiraban a las oficinas, solo la estaban esperando.

-Ehmm… Yo… Tengo la sensación que acaban de decidir por mí sin siquiera preguntarme –dijo Nasha en voz alta, comenzando a caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.- ¡Hey! ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué soy la única que va a ser evaluada?! –Ahora si entraba en pánico.

-Hermano ¿Vas a dejar que esa bruja te dé órdenes? –Le recriminó Isabel inflando sus cachetes con aire por la ira contenida.- ¡Me despertó de mi siesta! Y no solo eso ¡Estoy segura que quiere hacerle daño a hermana Nasha!

-Levi ¿Qué es todo esto de pruebas y lo que dijo? ¿Desde cuándo se han puesto tan estrictos al respecto? –Le interrogó Farlan con seriedad.

-Dejen de quejarse –los detuvo Levi con una mirada más sombría de la normal. Tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar, ya que él también estaba lleno de dudas-. Si acaso quieren fastidiarnos, no les vamos a dar el gusto –giró su cabeza para ver a una castaña que estaba al borde del pánico-. ¡Mocosa!

-Sí… ¡Sí! –Nasha hizo el saludo militar por instinto ante el grito. Estaba pálida como un papel y su cuerpo temblaba de nervios.

-Tienes poco tiempo pero vas a prepararte para seguir mis órdenes. No dejaré que me pongas en ridículo –le advirtió el pelinegro amenazante.

-Hermano, también dile que no quieres que la asignen a otro equipo –sonrió Isabel guiñando un ojo.- Eso le dará más ánimo a hermana Nasha.

Farlan contuvo su protesta, cruzándose de brazos.

Levi miró a Isabel y luego a Nasha, quien aún temblaba de miedo. Se puso en pie, se acercó a ella tratando de parecer amable, y le susurro: -No me decepciones mocosa.

Levi dejó el comedor de inmediato, mientras Isabel intentaba reconfortar a una desesperada Nasha. Farlan, cruzado de brazos y notablemente molesto, miró con recelo el sitio por donde Alejandra y sus compañeros habían salido, y maldijo por lo bajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Oops

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3. OOPS…**

Se hizo el amanecer de un nuevo día. El comedor donde servían el desayuno para los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba lleno, ya que todos llegaron puntuales. Habituados a tomar los alimentos desde tempranas horas, ya se escuchaban conversaciones y sonrisas en el lugar.

En la mesa donde se encontraba el escuadrón del Área de Investigaciones acontecía lo siguiente:

-Ale ¿Cuándo terminarás las pruebas físicas que te asignó Erwin? –Preguntó Hanji a su colega.

-Hoy termino con el último –contestó Alejandra mientras viajaba del plato a la boca un fragmento del guiso de espinacas; una mueca se coló antes que la cuchara llegara a la boca.

-Eh… –la castaña le leyó el rostro- buena suerte con el soldado Nasha, su tortolito y el enano gruñón –bebió agua.

A la pelirroja se le atoró el guiso; empezó a toser fuertemente porque se estaba ahogando. Nifa inmediatamente le palmeó la espalda para hacer que el bocado dejara de obstruir las vías respiratorias. Los soldados que estaban en otras mesas voltearon a ver a esa mesa donde la pelirroja trataba de reponerse. Al dejar de toser, Moblit le tendió un vaso con agua, el cual bebió con algo de desesperación hasta la mitad.

Una vez que pasó el susto volvieron a hablar.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Moblit con algo de preocupación.

-Sí estoy bien, gracias –le respondió Ale dándole una amable sonrisa y sosteniendo el vaso a un costado de su rostro.

-Y aquí tenemos otros tortolitos –soltó Hanji viéndoles con ternura.

Alejandra le dio una mirada de descontento, bajando el vaso. –Hanji, bien sabes que Moblit y yo somos primos.

-Pero lejanos –respondió la mujer de lentes.

-Independiente de eso, no me gustan los rubios. Aquí lo importante es que por poco me asfixio y muero –subió de nuevo el vaso-. Sabes que no tengo tiempo para pensar en una estupidez llamada romance –comenzó a beber del líquido transparente.

-Oh ya veo. "Él" te gusta ¿Verdad? –Hanji habló con una sonrisa.

Y ahora, el agua que bebía la pelirroja salió disparada de su boca, mojando toda la madera de la mesa. Las fuertes carcajadas no dejaron de sonar por un buen rato.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo del comedor…

-Otra vez se están riendo demasiado, esos escandalosos buenos para nada –rugió Levi, tomando su taza de té como todas las mañanas, mientras observaba de forma sombría al grupo de Hanji.

-¡Ellos sí que saben comenzar de forma alegre el día!, ¿Verdad Nasha? –Preguntó Isabel a su amiga, la cual tenía la mente perdida en el espacio. -¿Nasha? ¡Nasha ya deja de estar tan rígida! –Tuvo que zarandearla para que reaccionara.

-¡Oh, s-sí! –Respondió la joven castaña al sentir el jalón que la pelirroja le daba en el hombro para que su mente bajara a tierra y dejara de estar en las nubes.

-Si no prestas atención y dejas de volar en tu nube imaginaria, juro que te haré limpiar hasta el último rincón de este mugroso lugar, mocosa. -Le amenazó Levi con una mirada intimidante.

-¡Voy a volverme loca! ¡Todos ponen el peso de las acciones en mí! –Gritó Nasha sujetándose la cabeza en forma dramática.

-¡Deja de llorar, maldita! –Levi perdió su paciencia y se puso de pie golpeando la mesa. -¡Si te escucho llorar en la prueba, yo mismo te daré una buena patada en tu trasero!

Nasha también golpeó la mesa y se puso en pie. -¡Jamás debí aceptar el ser parte de tu equipo! ¡Eres un enano gruñón y sádico que sólo se aprovecha de mí!

-¡Tú, pequeña escoria busca pleitos!

-¡Borracho, maniático, gritón!

Mientras Nasha y Levi se insultaban mutuamente, Isabel continuaba consumiendo su desayuno de forma muy tranquila, lanzando risitas ante los nuevos apodos que sus "hermanos" se decían. Por su parte, algo más alejado de ellos tres, Farlan comía con un notorio gesto de descontento en su rostro. La mañana había comenzado demasiado agitada para su gusto, y aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que había estado pensando la noche anterior. El comportamiento de Alejandra Metzli le tenía intrigado. Tanto interés por Nasha y sus amigos, le provocaba desconfianza.

-¿Tú también estás preocupado o qué mosca te picó? –Le preguntó Isabel codeándolo.

-Nada que te importe –respondió de mala gana el joven, continuando con su desayuno.

-Estás mirando a la bruja de cabellos de fuego –se percató Isabel al seguir la mirada de Farlan.- ¿Te gusta?

Su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta e intentó escupir el trozo de comida que acababa de ingerir. Al sentir que el aire le faltaba, Farlan bebió el agua de su vaso de un sólo trago y luego respiró tranquilo.

-¡Deja de hablar estupideces! –Gritó, agitado.

Isabel refunfuñó. -Cielos, hoy todos están sensibles –bufó con un puchero. Entonces su vista se topó con algo que le iluminó el rostro y tuvo una idea que gritó-. ¡Nasha, vamos a buscar más guiso!

-¡Enano...! –Nasha se interrumpió en medio de sus insultos al escuchar la voz de Isabel-. ¿Guiso?, ¿Están sirviendo guiso? –Miró hacia su pequeña colega- ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Vamos, qué esperamos! –Al fin se le fueron los nervios.

Suspiró la chica de coletas, aliviada de ver que su amiga volvía a ser la misma al hablarle de comida. Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano y fueron a buscar su ración de comida, dejando a Levi y a Farlan solos por unos momentos.

.

.

Cinco minutos antes que terminara el desayuno, Alejandra se retiró del comedor a su habitación. Para no hacer ese reducido espacio aún más incómodo, muchos soldados desayunaban sin el equipo 3DMG. Ella era uno de esos soldados. Además, la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaba en la oficina por lo que no tenía necesidad de portarlo, solo usaba los arneses como todos.

Estando en su habitación, mientras sujetaba rápidamente el equipo tridimensional a sus arneses pensaba en lo difícil que sería ese día para ella. Estaba consciente que a los integrantes del equipo de Levi no les simpatizaba. Pero lo soportaría porque, tenía la oportunidad de estar más tiempo en su compañía; no unos simples minutos como antes, sino una buena parte del día.

Caminó hacia las caballerizas, repasando sus apuntes sobre las pruebas de valoración de destreza y habilidades físicas. Hasta ese momento, todo había salido bien y los soldados las habían aprobado con bastante satisfacción.

Llegó a la entrada de las caballerizas, constatando que ellos no habían llegado. Sonó la trompeta anunciando el término del desayuno y ella se acercó al gran alazán que estaba al costado de la entrada. Dio la espalda a la puerta y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza al animal; con eso sentía tranquilizarse.

Una vez que Isabel y Nasha habían llenado lo suficiente sus estómagos, los cuatro se pusieron en camino hacia las caballerizas para encontrarse con Alejandra como ella les había dicho: cinco minutos después del término del desayuno.

-¡Ese guiso estaba delicioso! –Habló Nasha acariciando su estómago. De pronto eructó fuertemente.- Ups, lo siento.

-¡Se nota que estaba bueno! –Rio Isabel imitando a su amiga con otro fuerte eructo.

Ambas rieron abrazándose.

-Tsk... –Se quejó Levi con gesto de desaprobación, y volteó a ver a Farlan- ¿En verdad te gusta una mujer que eructa así después de la comida?

-Ehmm... je, je –Farlan sonrió nervioso.- Es bastante expresiva, ¿No lo crees?

Levi le dirigió una mirada que quería decir: "estás completamente loco", pero no pudo hacer que Farlan quitara su estúpida sonrisa de "estoy enamorado". Eso lo molestó sobremanera.

-¡Reacciona maldita sea, Farlan! –Le gritó Levi sujetándolo del cuello de su chaqueta y zamarreándolo de forma violenta.

-¡Si estás nervioso no te la desquites conmigo! –Le recriminó el joven de cabello plateado, haciéndole frente.

-¡No estoy nervioso!

-¡Claro que lo estás!, ¡Te mueres de nervios a ver qué buena impresión tiene de ti el grupo de Hanji y los demás!

-Oigan, ¿Por qué tanto grito? –Les interrumpió Nasha, que estaba a unos metros esperándolos junto a Isabel.

-Nada, ja, ja. Sólo nos reímos un rato, ja, ja. –Le respondió Farlan, aflojando su postura y abrazando a Levi en señal de amigos.

-¡Sigue caminando mocosa o llegaremos tarde! –Le reprendió Levi, molesto por su pequeña discusión con Farlan y porque éste lo estaba abrazando.

-Hombres... Son unos imbéciles –dijo Isabel asintiendo de forma grave.

El resto de sus pasos lo hicieron en silencio, hasta que se vislumbró la entrada a las caballerizas.

-Oh miren, es Ale-senpai –Nasha señaló hacia el sitio donde la pelirroja escarlata los esperaba junto a un hermoso alazán.- Les dije que era buena, el caballo la quiere.

-Será el único –dijo Isabel arqueando una ceja porque algo le causó curiosidad-. Oye Nasha, ¿Por qué ella tiene su 3DMG y tú no?

Todos detuvieron sus pasos. Nasha y Levi abrieron sus ojos bien grande al ver el objeto que Isabel señalaba. Voltearon a verse. ¡Era cierto! Debían llevar el equipo 3DMG para poder realizar las pruebas, ¡Y ellos lo habían olvidado!

-¡Demonios, corre estúpida mocosa! -Le apresuró Levi dando media vuelta hacia sus barracas.

Al percatarse de eso, Farlan, Nasha e Isabel también dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a discutir mientras apresuraban su andar.

-¡No tenía idea de que debía traerlo! –Se excusó Nasha corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-¡Son pruebas físicas, claro que debes traerlo! –Farlan razonó en voz alta.

-¡Tres cabezas y ninguna se acordó del equipo 3DMG! ¡Deben estar bromeando! –Rugió Levi.

-¡¿Cómo que tres cabezas?! ¡Son cuatro!, ¡No quieras escabullirte! ¡Esto también es tu culpa, tú eres el líder! –Le recordó Nasha enfadada.

-¡Farlan, maldita sea, tú eres el cerebro y no lo pensaste! –Regañó esta vez Levi a su amigo, haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado el comentario de la castaña.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa si tú fracasas como líder! –Farlan no estaba para nada contento con aquella situación.- ¿Por qué no le dices lo mismo a Isabel?

-¡Porque es Isabel y no se puede confiar en su cabeza!

-¡Hey! ¡Eso sonó como a un insulto! –Se quejó la pelirroja de coletas.

-¡Sigues sin asumir tu responsabilidad, enano cobarde! –insistió Nasha.

-¡Cállense todos y apresúrense! –Ordenó el pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron a la barraca de los dormitorios, en el apuro, quisieron entrar los cuatro juntos y se trabaron en la puerta, de una forma bastante vergonzosa. Algunos soldados en las cercanías no pudieron contener el asombro y las risas.

-¡Mueve tu maldito trasero de la puerta, mocosa! –Gritó Levi haciendo fuerza para salir de allí. Un codo golpeó su cara.

-¡No me puedo mover si estás encima mío! –Nasha quiso empujar hacia adentro y terminó por golpear a Levi en la cara.- ¡Ja! ¡Bien merecido lo tienes!

-¡Farlan me estás tocando! –Gritó Isabel sonrojada de la furia al sentir una mano en su parte trasera.

-¡No soy yo, tengo las manos en la puerta!, ¡Tú misma te estás tocando, imbécil! –Le hizo ver el joven, quien estaba aplastado contra el marco.

-¡Pervertido! –Comenzó a gritar Isabel lanzando patadas hacia todos lados.

Finalmente, y de milagro, los cuatro cayeron de cara sobre el piso, quejándose de los golpes y del dolor. ¡Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, tenían que darse prisa!

Nasha e Isabel llegaron a sus habitaciones y se lanzaron sobre sus camas de forma salvaje, revolviendo todo a su paso. No eran ordenadas, por lo que sus pertenencias siempre estaban en el lugar menos pensado.

-¡Isabel ayúdame con este arnés! –Le pidió Nasha ajustando las correas rápidamente.

-¡Espera, no encuentro mis cuchillas! –Le dijo la pelirroja buscando bajo la cama.

En la habitación de los chicos, la cosa no iba mucho mejor…

-Bien, tengo mis cuchillas y el equipo en orden. Sólo falta ajustar este arnés... -Hablaba Farlan revisando su equipo.- ¡Estoy listo!, ¿Y tú Levi?

Farlan sintió que quería golpear a su amigo al verlo sentado en la cama limpiando su equipo con detenimiento.

-Maldita mancha que no se quita –hablaba Levi por lo bajo, fregando con ganas el metal.- Ya casi, ya casi.

-¡Podrías dejar eso de lado y apurarte! ¡Nos culpas a nosotros de tus fracasos pero te pones a limpiar en un momento así! –Gritó el peli plateado encolerizado.

-¡Suficiente con llegar tarde como para llegar sucio! –Fue lo que Levi dijo sin dejar de fregar la mancha.

-¡Estás loco!

-Mis botas también están sucias...

-¡Deja de limpiar y muévete!

Ahora, Isabel y Nasha se enfrentaban a un problema más…

-¡Estoy lista! –Gritó Nasha sintiéndose triunfal con su 3DMG puesto.

Ambas miraron sus equipos y después los de la otra mujer, cayendo en la cuenta que aún no estaban listas.

-¡Espera! –Le advirtió Isabel-, te faltan los mangos de las cuchillas.

-¡Y a ti los tubos de gas! –Le señaló Nasha.

-¡Pero si los cargué anoche! Eso significa que... –su pequeño rostro palideció- ¡Oh no! ¡Los olvidé en la sala de armamento! ¡Demonios!

-¡Vamos rápido para allá! –Le apresuró Nasha saliendo de la habitación a toda carrera, seguida de Isabel.

Y en la habitación de los chicos…

-¡Listo! –Sonrió Levi con satisfacción.- Ahora sí puedo salir tranquilo.

-¿Satisfecho con la limpieza, señor líder? –Le preguntó con sarcasmo Farlan, quien había estado comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

-No del todo, pero es mejor que nada –contestó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie- ¡Ahora muévete o llegaremos verdaderamente tarde!

-¿En serio?, ¡Eso intenté decirte yo! –Los nervios de Farlan explotaron, por lo que se puso a ayudar a su amigo con los arneses.

-No sé qué tanto te quejas, el que quedará mal delante de esa mocosa pedante seré yo –resopló Levi al recordar el rostro de Alejandra.- Y seguramente se lo dirá a la cuatro ojos y entonces seré el hazme reír de toda la Legión.

-Sí, claro, qué dramático de tu parte –Farlan puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.

-¡No voy a dejar que eso pase!, ¡Farlan, date prisa!

Unos minutos después, los cuatro estaban afuera de la barraca con sus equipos.

-¡Ya era hora, vamos! –Ordenó Levi volviendo a correr hacia las caballerizas.

-¿Están bien ustedes? –Preguntó Farlan a las chicas que aún batallaban con sus equipos.

-Sí, es sólo que esta cosa no encaja en su lugar –se quejó Isabel tratando de conectar el gas al resto del equipo.

-¡Vamos, vamos! –Los apresuró Nasha, corriendo en círculos alrededor de ellos para luego seguir a Levi.

-¡Espera, no puedo conectar esto! –Gritó Isabel desesperada, comenzando a correr con el tubo de metal en sus manos.

-Es porque ese es el cable equivocado –le dijo Farlan tomando el conducto correcto y conectándolo con el tubo de gas que Isabel llevaba en la mano.- ¡Rápido, ponlo en su lugar!

-¡No puedo si estoy corriendo!

-¡Entonces deja de correr!

-¡Muévanse ustedes dos! –Gritó Levi desde adelante, en el momento en que Nasha caía de cara sobre la tierra al tropezarse con una piedra.- Ponte de pie mocosa ¡Vamos, vamos!

-Eso dolió... -se quejó la castaña con la cara roja y llena de tierra por el golpe.

Se vio que el pelinegro tenía intenciones de girar hacia la izquierda.

-¡Levi por ahí no es! –Advirtió Farlan.- ¡Los establos quedan hacia el otro lado!

-¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?! –dio la media vuelta y se unió a los otros tres en la dirección correcta.

Finalmente, luego de una carrera desesperada, los cuatro llegaron al sitio del encuentro. Cansados, sudorosos, desaliñados y con sus equipos a medio colocar.

-Llegamos... –suspiró Isabel dejándose caer de espalda en la tierra.

Desde que escuchó todo el ajetreo que hacían esos cuatro soldados, había dejado de acariciar la cabeza del caballo. Ahora estaba con los brazos sobre la cadera y con las piernas algo separadas.

-Llega quince minutos tarde, soldado Nasha –miró fijamente a la mujer en cuestión.

-L-lo siento –alcanzó a decir Nasha entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

-Como sea, ya estamos aquí –habló Levi luego de recuperar su postura, tratando de verse lo más serio posible.

Farlan tomó a Isabel de una mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Los dos se sujetaron para poder recuperar el aliento.

-Empecemos con esto de una buena vez –terminó por decir el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

Pero la pelirroja escarlata ignoró a todos, su mirada seguía posada en Nasha. -Soldado dígame ¿Cuál es el motivo de su retraso?

-Es que... bueno... verás… –Nasha se enderezó y se acercó a Ale colocando una mano en su hombro-. Verás, resulta que veníamos con tiempo de sobra hasta que nos dimos cuenta que a nuestro líder se le había olvidado el equipo 3DMG. Y tuvimos que ir a buscarlo.

-¡Oye maldita! ¡Yo no me olvidé nada, fuimos todos! –Protestó Levi ante la explicación de su subordinada.

-¡Tú eres el líder, toma la responsabilidad! –Volvió a reclamar Nasha.

-¡Yo no olvido mis partes del equipo! –Levi le seguía confrontando.

-Al menos no pierde tiempo limpiándolo como maniático –Farlan se metió en la conversación, todavía molesto por lo vivido con Levi.

-¿Y tú por qué te metes en esto? –Le interrogó el pelinegro.

-¡Porque ella tiene razón, la mayor parte de la culpa es tuya! –Farlan alzaba cada vez más la voz.

-¡No le grites a mi hermano! –Gritó Isabel empujando a Farlan.

Farlan le respondió por el empujón. -Ni siquiera sabes por qué estamos discutiendo ¿Verdad?

Tanto Farlan como Levi observaron la expresión en el rostro de la chica de coletas.

-¡No! ¡Pero no me puedo quedar callada! –Admitió Isabel cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras esos tres discutían, Alejandra quitó la mano de Nasha de su hombro. Y le dijo en voz baja: -O los detienes tú, o los detengo yo.

Nasha se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Alejandra le quitaba la mano del hombro. Pero lo que le dijo la puso nerviosa.

-E-eh... de-detener... y-yo, bueno, no sé, porque la verdad es que... –comenzó a balbucear la chica mientras movía sus manos de forma bastante rápida y alternada- creo que no sería bueno pero...

-Ah... –soltó un profundo suspiro- me lo temía. –Se observó que lenta y profundamente llenó de aire sus pulmones; su voz salió con fuerza- ¡Ya cállense el hocico soldados inútiles!

Levi, Farlan e Isabel hicieron silencio de inmediato y voltearon sus cabezas para ver a la mujer que les había gritado. Los reclamos de los tres quedaron en el aire. Sólo la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Nasha se obligó a soltar el aire que había mantenido reprimido en sus pulmones. No se imaginaba la reacción que podría tener Levi ante las palabras de Alejandra.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste, mocosa insolente? –Habló al fin Levi.

-¿De qué otra forma llamaría a unos soldados que no tienen sentido común? –Dio tres pasos al frente hasta llegar muy cerca de Levi; la diferencia de estatura solo eran cinco centímetros por parte de la mujer-. Podrán ser buenos en la batalla pero por lo demás, dejan mucho que desear –volteó a ver al chico de cabello plateado- y usted es quien más impresionada me deja señor Church, estaba en el entendido que era muy inteligente y buen estratega, me ha decepcionado –pasó por encima el mirar a Isabel; volvió su vista a Levi-. Es OBVIO –remarcó en demasía la palabra empezada con "o"- que al ser pruebas de valoración de habilidades y destrezas fi-sí-cas tiene que hacerse con el equipo tridimensional –volteó a ver a Nasha- siéntase orgullosa, usted es el primer soldado que llega sin el 3D –regresó la atención de su fría mirada en Levi-. Y usted, permite que su subordinada llegue tarde, cuando pudo haber llegado a la hora citada y dar la cara por la ausencia de su sentido común, disculpando la tardanza del soldado al olvidar su valioso equipo tridimensional. Además no entiendo porque todos traen el equipo, siendo que la única persona que será evaluada es el soldado Nasha, eso había quedado más que claro. Su equipo tiene cero en puntualidad y sentido común, Levi-Heichou –terminó de hablar dándole una sonrisa de lado.

Isabel dejó caer sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo mientras trataba de razonar todas las palabras que la mujer había dicho. Algunas cosas no las había entendido.

Farlan estaba bastante sorprendido al haber escuchado que "había decepcionado" a esa estricta mujer. ¿Eso quería decir que ella esperaba cosas de él?

Nasha se sintió estúpida, pero pensó que había ganado un título más al ser la primer soldado en presentarse sin su equipo 3D y eso no ayudó en mucho en su sentir. Sus nervios seguían activos porque las palabras de Alejandra habían sido muy duras, en especial para Levi.

Y como era de esperarse, aquel hombre tan serio, malhumorado y terrible sólo observaba a la pelirroja escarlata con una mueca de completa estupefacción en su pálido y sombrío rostro.

-A ver si entendí algo de todo esto… ¿Trajimos nuestros equipos para nada? –Se atrevió a preguntar Isabel; Nasha asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Qué bien! ¡Perdimos tiempo importante en nada!

Farlan se sujetó la cabeza lanzando un suspiro, y dijo: -Eso ya lo sabemos, cállate idiota.

-Haré que te comas tus palabras, mocosa impertinente –susurró Levi a Alejandra casi mordiendo su lengua por la ira.

La mujer inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante. -Eso lo deseo más que otra cosa, Levi-Heichou –descruzó los brazos y dio un paso para quedar frente a una castaña que estaba estupefacta-. Soldado Nasha, debido a su retraso tendrá una penalización por ello. Es importante que comprenda lo que significa la puntualidad en la formación de bengalas pero sobre todo, al atacar los titanes. Tus compañeros y colegas confían en que harás los movimientos exactos en el momento exacto. Un segundo más o segundo menos, es mortal.

-S-sí ¡Entiendo! –Respondió Nasha poniéndose firme en su lugar.

A la joven castaña le sorprendieron las palabras de su superior. Si bien la mayoría de las cosas que Alejandra le decía la hacían quedar como una imbécil, esta vez se dio cuenta que la chica le estaba aconsejando de forma muy seria sobre ser consciente de su papel dentro de un equipo. Más en lo que respecta en una misión fuera de los Muros. Era cierto que Alejandra se preocupaba por sus compañeros y camaradas.

-¿Vamos a comenzar de una buena vez o seguirás dándonos un discurso? –Preguntó Levi a Alejandra.

-Le recuerdo que no fui yo quien llegó tarde –solo miró de reojo a Levi y caminó hacia el equino al que le había acariciado la cabeza-. Tomen un caballo, cabalgaremos hasta el campo de entrenamiento sur –llegó donde el animal, el cual relinchó gustoso a la caricia que le hizo la pelirroja antes de prepararlo para montar-. Tomen el que gusten, pero este pequeño es mío.

-¡Cabalgar! ¡Me gusta cabalgar! –Gritó emocionada Isabel corriendo hacia el primer caballo que vio cerca.- ¡Este es mío!

-Podrías dejar de ser tan escandalosa por unos minutos, ¿No lo crees? –Se quejó Farlan preparando a un alazán de hermoso pelaje.

-No, para nada –le respondió su amiga mostrándole su lengua como burla.

-Mocosa ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos durante la noche? –Habló Levi a Nasha mientras preparaban sus caballos.

-S-sí, claro que lo recuerdo –respondió la joven todavía nerviosa.

-Más te vale que sea así. Las pruebas no pueden ser tan difíciles, así que no tienes excusa para fallar –le amenazó su líder de forma sombría.

-¡No voy a fallar, enano! Ya deja de fastidiarme. -Nasha desvió su mirada de mala gana. No tenía humor para que los ojos de Levi la miraran tan fijamente.

-Estoy seguro que lo hará muy bien –sonrió Farlan, ya montado en el caballo. Con su sonrisa trataba de darle ánimos.

Isabel hablaba con su caballo haciéndole cariños, ajena a la conversación.

-Qué alivio tenerte conmigo Farlan –exclamó Nasha lanzando un suspiro.

-Tsk... –soltó Levi subiendo a su caballo y adelantándolo para quedar más cerca de Alejandra.- Estamos listos.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia el campo abierto, ya que podían haber otros soldados en ese lugar y atravesárseles. Una vez que llegaron al punto donde no había más que un camino de tierra sobre un pasto verde opaco. Alejandra miró a Levi y le dio una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Vamos! –Haló las correas y el caballo comenzó con su trote.

.

.

Tal y como se los había dicho el día anterior, Levi, Farlan e Isabel podían ver las pruebas pero no les era permitido interferir. A regañadientes, se quedaron en la cerca de madera que delimitaba el vasto campo.

Las pruebas se desarrollarían en dos partes. En la primera parte como actividad inicial fue el trepar un árbol de treinta metros de largo en menos de dos minutos, para después descender en la mitad de ese tiempo. La segunda actividad consistió en atravesar la arboleda de altos coníferos donde algunos pinos y oyameles tenían en algunas de sus ramas unos cojines que debía rebanar con la ayuda de las cuchillas del equipo, lo cual era el equivalente a atacar un titán; había que hacerlo de forma certera. Esta segunda prueba daba dolor de cabeza a la mayoría de los soldados ya que era a contrarreloj; más de la mitad tenían que repetirla. Pero Nasha no tuvo necesidad de ello.

Y la última parte era un complejo de varios obstáculos. La recta inicial era saltar una gran pared, después algunas vallas, palos y demás. Para terminar arrastrarse por un complejo de túneles, redes, pozos y lagunas; era un reto hacerlo usando el 3D.

Alejandra evaluaba tiempos, maneras de hacerlo -la creatividad y la eficiencia en sus ataques eran primordiales- y si el soldado recibía algún daño físico al efectuar la actividad.

Para las dos mujeres dentro del campo de entrenamiento, el tiempo estaba pasando rápidamente. Alejandra estaba satisfecha con los resultados que estaba obteniendo de Nasha. De vez en cuando miraba a Levi para leer nerviosismo o confianza en su subordinada; al inicio eran nervios, después se fue transformando en lo segundo.

Cuando terminó de arrastrarse y vencer los obstáculos con ayuda del 3D, Nasha se acercó a Alejandra muy sonriente; eso estaba por cambiar.

La joven castaña estaba segura que había dado una prueba excelente. Si bien algunos obstáculos habían requerido que usara toda su creatividad e ingenio, la mayoría no habían sido tan difíciles de sortear. Los recuerdos de sus días de recluta volvieron a ella con aquellas actividades, y eso le llenó de confianza. Años atrás quizás hubiera fallado, pero ahora estaba más que confiada en que había salido victoriosa.

Por su parte, en la cerca, Isabel y Farlan estaban muy sonrientes al ver que Nasha había superado el reto. Levi, aunque no cambió su expresión de seriedad, sentía orgullo de tener a esa chica tan problemática y ruidosa en su pequeño equipo. Definitivamente, Nasha encajaba con ellos.

-¡Ale-senpai! ¿Qué tal lo hice? –Nasha sonreía a pesar de estar agitada y un poco cansada.

-Lo ha hecho satisfactoriamente soldado –le respondió después de terminar de tomar unos datos. Bajó la tablilla de anotaciones y le habló de nuevo-. Tiene un momento de descanso, si gusta ir con su equipo. Yo iré por usted en cuanto termine unos asuntos, no tardaré.

Alejandra entró al campo de entrenamiento y con ayuda del 3D, comenzó a recoger los cojines rotos de la segunda prueba. Después colocó unos nuevos en su lugar. Al finalizar, se dirigió a la sección de obstáculos y reacomodó aquellos que perdieron su posición inicial por los movimientos de la castaña. Los espectadores veían que era buena en sus movimientos con el equipo tridimensional.

-Debo admitirlo, la bruja sabe moverse –dijo Isabel aquella frase mientras observaban cómo Alejandra acomodaba todo.

-No la llames así –le recriminó Nasha dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué está organizando todo de nuevo? –Preguntó Farlan sin despegar su mirada de todo lo que la pelirroja escarlata hacía.

-Tsk... –Levi sólo frunció su ceño mientras sentía un mal presentimiento al respecto de lo que Farlan acababa de preguntar.

-¡Sólo miren eso, es muy ágil! –Gritó Nasha fascinada ante los movimientos de su superior. Cuando Alejandra volví con ellos, no pudo evitar hablarle al respecto: -¡Ale-senpai, eres increíble! ¡Podrías ser tan rápida como Levi!

-Gracias por el cumplido soldado Nasha, pero eso es imposible –habló la chica escarlata recargándose en los barrotes de la cerca.

-¿Imposible? ¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó Nasha en verdad confundida. Sabía que Levi era alabado por muchos soldados pero no creía que Alejandra fuera una de ellos.

-Porque no estoy tan chaparra para llegar a esa velocidad –dio una leve sonrisa, burlona.

Isabel y Nasha soltaron una carcajada y luego se taparon la boca de inmediato conteniendo sus risas.

Farlan también hizo una mueca, la cual duró poco al ver la expresión en el rostro de Levi.

El pelinegro entornó aún más sus ojos, y desvió su mirada hacia el campo de entrenamiento, haciendo ver que el comentario lo tenía sin cuidado.

-¿Eso fue todo, mocosa? ¿Terminó la prueba? –Preguntó Levi luego de su silencio.

-No lo tome a mal Levi-Heichou, es un halago, nadie jamás podrá imitarlo. Y yo en realidad, no soy tan buena en esto, es solo que llevo toda la semana haciendo pruebas a los soldados así que ya sé hasta donde hay una piedra –miró directamente a la castaña-. Soldado Nasha, a excepción de los arneses haga el favor de quitarse el equipo 3D.

-Tsk... Eso quiere decir que hay más pruebas. –Levi temía eso, por lo que ya se había armado de paciencia.

-¡Oh, está bien! –Asintió Nasha comenzando a quitarse el equipo como Alejandra se lo pidió.

Cuando la castaña hubo quitado su equipo 3D, fue guiada hasta el final del último complejo de obstáculos en el que había efectuado, quedando cerca al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros.

-Bien soldado, esta será la última prueba de la evaluación. Tendrá que volver a hacer todo el circuito así, sin ayuda del 3D. Si nota esta vez será en forma invertida. Primero tendrá que pasar los obstáculos de arrastre, luego los de salto y por último escalar y bajar la gran pared. Descuide, si nota ya no tengo la tablilla de apuntes conmigo y es porque estaré siempre a unos pasos de usted, por si resbala yo evitaré que se haga daño –comenzó a alejarse dando pasos hacia atrás, para dejar una distancia prudente pero cercana-. Puede comenzar en el momento que guste.

-Ah claro... ¡Eh! ¿Acaso dijiste sin el equipo? –Por unos momentos, Nasha pensó que había escuchado mal, pero eso no era posible. Vio que su evaluadora asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Wooow! ¡Eso estará interesante de ver! –Exclamó Isabel mirando nuevamente el circuito de entrenamiento.- ¡Tú puedes, hermana Nasha!

Levi frunció un poco más su ceño y observó a la castaña. Le preocupaba el ligero temblor que había visto en ella.

-Disculpe que me entrometa ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Farlan se dirigió a Alejandra con seriedad.

-Dije que no podían interrumpir –soltó un suspiro- pero esta vez haré una excepción. Haga su segunda pregunta señor Church, que le acabo de responder la primera –se refería al hecho que al solicitar permiso para entrometerse, ya había hecho una pregunta.

El joven de cabello plateado se obligó a reprimir una protesta ante la contestación de la chica. Por lo que simplemente preguntó: -¿Todos los soldados evaluados pasaron por esta prueba también?

-Así es, todos han pasado por esto. Eventualmente todos ustedes pasaran por lo mismo o algo parecido. Y antes que lo preguntes, el control de eso lo tiene el Comandante Erwin y Hanji-Buntaichou.

-¡Pero...! –Farlan fue interrumpido por la mano de Nasha en su brazo.

-Está bien Farlan, puedo hacerlo. -La joven sonrió de forma serena, y su amigo tuvo que dar un paso atrás resignado.

-¡Así se habla hermana! –Gritó Isabel elevando sus puños.

-Mocosa, recuerda tu entrenamiento y lo básico de un ejercicio de resistencia –le recomendó Levi acercándose a Nasha, mirándola a los ojos.- Confío en ti.

-Claro, eso haré Levi. –Esta vez, la joven sostuvo su mirada. Y con una sonrisa de triunfo, se dispuso a comenzar el circuito.

Nasha comenzó a hacer el circuito final a la inversa, como última prueba. Todo fue bien en la zona de arrastre. En la zona de obstáculos solo tropezó con un obstáculo pero el resto los pasó con satisfacción. Cuando llegó el momento de escalar la alta pared, Farlan se puso en pie y se acercó lo más posible al lugar. Alejandra se colocó entre la pared y Farlan, dándole la espalda al chico. Le molestaba en sobremanera que no confiara en Nasha y creyera que pudiese resbalar.

Cuando la castaña hubo terminado de bajar la pared, Alejandra recogió su tablilla con anotaciones y agregó unas más. Ya estaba lista, solo era necesario la firma del soldado y ella para terminar con las pruebas. Pero, eso era algo que aún no sucedería.

-Soldado Nasha, hemos terminado con las pruebas reglamentarias. Ha terminado con el deber del Comandante de la Legión, pero... –hizo una pausa dramática-, aún no termina usted conmigo. Este documento no será válido si no tiene mi firma y la suya y yo no permitiré que las tenga hasta que cumpla con su penalización por su impuntualidad.

-Penalización... Eso quiere decir ¡¿Castigo?! –Nasha no podía creer que fuera castigada. Su mente viajó al pasado; eso era una constante en su vida en las Tropas Estacionarias pero, ser castigada justo ahora no le hacía mucha gracia.- ¿Es tan necesario que sea justo en este momento Ale-senpai? Voy a morir.

-Fue hoy cuando llegó tarde soldado –le miró fríamente.

-Está bien –suspiró la joven resignada, estirando sus brazos- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Será simple soldado –le dio tres cuartos de espalda y le indicó que voltease igual que ella-. Tendrá que escalar ese peñasco hasta la primera punta, sin ayuda del 3D.

Los ojos de Nasha se abrieron grandemente. -¡¿Ese peñasco?! –señaló.

-No –la pelirroja le corrigió-, es el que está al lado. Es más pequeño, son solo treinta metros de altura. Estoy siendo condescendiente con usted porque está agotada, en otros casos tendría que subir el que señaló. Quiero que comprenda la importancia de la puntualidad y del uso del equipo. Aunque todos formamos parte de un equipo, también es cierto que en momentos somos lobos solitarios y debemos tomar una decisión. No me pareció correcto que culpara a Levi-Heichou por no traer el equipo tridimensional –comenzó a caminar hacia el peñasco-. Vamos soldado, que yo estaré para cualquier imprevisto, no morirá de una caída.

Nasha tragó saliva conteniendo sus nervios. Ahora no le preocupaba tanto el tener que escalar un peñasco, sino lo que Alejandra le había dicho. Era verdad, no podía culpar a otros por sus fallas o malas decisiones. Su comportamiento había sido el de una niña, no el de un soldado. A diferencia de sus actuales compañeros de escuadrón, ella llevaba más años dentro de la milicia. Y, sin embargo, sentía que no daba el ejemplo, sino que era irresponsable.

Pero, las actitudes de Alejandra para con ella, le daban ánimos. Esa persona, por muy estricta o severa que fuera, la apoyaba en todo momento, a su manera.

-Gracias Ale-senpai. Confío en que no moriré –dijo Nasha sonriendo con seguridad.

-Esto es demasiado –comenzó a decir Farlan mientras daba un paso al frente. Pero Levi lo detuvo.

-No puedes dudar de ella –le dijo sujetándolo de un hombro.

-Si algo le pasa todos tendremos la culpa por haberle hecho llegar tarde –dijo Farlan notablemente preocupado.

-Pero ella puede con este castigo –le aseguró Isabel, igual de preocupada que él, pero mostrando más confianza.- Ha podido con castigos peores, recuerda.

-Farlan, no interrumpas. -Esta vez, Levi lo miró de forma más severa.- Si algo pasa tenemos nuestros equipos y podremos ayudarla también.

-Es un alivio saber que los trajimos después de todo –sonrió Isabel.

El joven de cabellos color plata hizo caso a sus amigos y permaneció en su lugar.

Por su parte, Nasha observó el peñasco y respiró hondo. -¡Estoy lista Ale-senpai!

Nasha comenzó a trepar el peñasco sin ayuda de su equipo tridimensional. Levi, Farlan e Isabel se quedaron abajo, a unos pasos atrás de Alejandra, quien veía con atención todos los movimientos del soldado. No permitiría que saliera dañada, pero sí que entendiera la importancia de la disciplina. Además, le serviría para valorar la confianza de su equipo en ella.

El soldado estaba subiendo diestramente la pared de piedra cuando, se observó un ligero movimiento de las manos; iba a resbalar. Alejandra vio ese movimiento e inmediatamente accionó su equipo para ir a auxiliar a la chica. Al ver que Nasha parecía resbalar, uno de los soldados que estaban abajo también accionó su equipo, segundos después que lo hizo la chica escarlata. Los otros dos contenían el aliento, sin despegar la vista.

A unos metros de llegar donde Nasha, Alejandra se percató que ese movimiento de la castaña era algo intencional. Lo hizo para resbalar un poco y así apoyar el pie en una saliente más cómoda y de ahí tomar un camino más recto y fácil hacia la punta. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba bien, se hizo a un lado para no interrumpirla. Pero, al desviar un poco su trayectoria se topó con la sorpresa que Farlan también había accionado su equipo ya que había visto lo mismo que ella.

Al quedar atravesados, Alejandra terminó por darle una patada en el estómago para alejarlo de ella y que ambos no chocaran de frente, con riesgo a quedar estampados en una de las rocas salientes. La sangre ardía en Alejandra porque, debido a esa interrupción se le había perdido de vista el soldado; además de otras razones que la tenían en el límite de estallar y arremeter en contra del chico de cabello plateado. Al regresar su mirada a Nasha, vio que ya había alcanzado la cima y que estaba a salvo, tirándose sobre el suelo para descansar.

Vio que Farlan se dobló del dolor por la patada que le dio, lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo empujó consigo hasta la cima. Nasha no dejaba de jadear de cansancio, pero una gran sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro. El hombre a pesar de estar doblado del dolor, lo único que hacía era preocuparse por Nasha.

-¿Farlan? –Nasha no podía creer que su amigo estuviera allí arriba con ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

-No es nada –Farlan le restó importancia a su dolorido estómago, y de inmediato atrajo a la chica hacia él. Se sentía aliviado de poder abrazarla.- ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada? Creí ver que caerías y por eso vine a ayudarte.

-No iba a caer, tenía todo bajo control –Nasha estaba agotada pero sorprendida por el tono tan preocupado de su amigo. Se separó un poco de él, pero las manos de Farlan la sujetaban con mucha fuerza.- ¡Oye! Me haces daño.

-Lo siento, pero es que estaba tan preocupado –se excusó él aflojando su amarre pero sin soltarla del todo.- Estás agotada y aun así tuviste que cumplir este castigo. Me aterraba la idea de que pudieras hacerte daño.

-Iba a estar bien, Ale-senpai no dejaría que me lastimara. –Nasha finalmente sujetó las manos del joven y le obligó a soltarla.- Agradezco que te preocupes pero ¿Acaso no confiabas en mí? Te dije que podía hacerlo.

-No es que no confíe, es que no puedo dejar que te hagas daño porque yo... –dudó en continuar dando sus razones. En lugar de hablar, prefirió actuar: besó la frente de Nasha y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.- Eres importante para mí.

Las mejillas de Nasha ardieron, pero su enojo fue más fuerte que la vergüenza. Empujando al joven lejos de ella de forma abrupta, la castaña se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

-¡Si fuera así no hubieras dudado de mí ni un instante! –Le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡No tenías que interferir!

-¡Pero yo...! –Intentó protestar Farlan, confundido.

Alejandra tenía un cúmulo de situaciones: el agotamiento, los desvelos, los desprecios de ese equipo más la presión que sentía desde la mañana cuando Hanji le preguntó sobre sus pruebas físicas, ella sabía que el trasfondo de esa pregunta: ya debería de haberlas terminado. Más el hecho que ahí estaba su amor imposible. Pero ver a un hombre preso de sentimentalismos débiles fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tomó a Farlan del cuello de la chaqueta, lo volteó frente a ella, incitándolo a levantarse. Si apenas el chico apoyó su cuerpo en ambas piernas, lo único que sintió fue la palma de la pelirroja contra su mejilla, resonando fuertemente en el eco de la cima. Más aún, al voltear la vio con el rostro totalmente enrojecido, apretando los dientes y mirándole de forma terrible. Unas manos lo sostuvieron de la tela de la chaqueta próxima al cuello.

-¡Eres un estúpido! –Sin dejar de soltarlo del cuello, lo empujó fuerte y violentamente contra una de las paredes del peñasco que todavía continuaba más allá de la primera punta.

Farlan estaba atónito; se escuchó el eco de su cabeza chocando en seco contra la roca pero ni siquiera lo sintió. Solo se vio acorralado entre la pared y esa mujer enfurecida.

-¡Estúpido! ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi camino! ¡Por tu maldita imprudencia Nasha estuvo en peligro! –Le gritó fuertemente, dañándole la audición.

-¿Eh…? –Farlan no entendía lo que le decía.

Lo aprisionó más fuerte del cuello de la chaqueta y comenzó a zarandearlo violentamente. -¡Hiciste que se me perdiera de vista! ¡Me tapaste la vista hacia ella!

Se sostuvieron la mirada, ambos temblando; ella de coraje, él de perplejidad. Farlan aprisionó con fuerza las muñecas de Alejandra. Las manos de la chica seguían jalando con fuerza la chaqueta.

-O-o-oye… Tranquilízate –Farlan jamás debió decir esas palabras a una mujer enojada.

Salió una fuerte rabieta de la boca de la chica, dañando severamente la audición del chico. -¡No me digas que me tranquilice! ¡Ya estoy harta!

Aun en su perplejidad, Farlan usó su fuerza para tratar de quitarle las manos desde las muñecas, pero no vio venir que Alejandra le volvió a dar una patada, ahora en las costillas y con toda la intención de dañarlo. Se le salió completamente el aire de los pulmones y cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose el vientre y tratando de recuperar el aire; su rostro todavía estaba rojo por la marca de la bofetada que le asestaron.

Alejandra se detuvo de darle otra patada. Tomó algo de aire para tranquilizarse. -No debí haberles permitido estar aquí… –le miró con desprecio. Respiró hondamente para terminar de domar sus emociones-. Esto me lo gano por ser buena gente…

Nasha estaba petrificada. Vio que la mujer se acercó a ella. Aunque imperceptible, se dio cuenta que unas tibias lágrimas cayeron por su enrojecido rostro y las limpió con disimulo.

Al llegar frente a Nasha, sin mayor aviso la cargó como damisela. –Sujétese fuerte, vamos a bajar y a terminar con esto.

Cuando sus piernas posaron sobre la tierra, Ale bajó a una Nasha que la sujetaba fuertemente del cuello. Y entonces, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

-Ale-senpai... –comenzó a hablar Nasha mientras Alejandra la dejaba en el piso, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Mocosa! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué demonios pasó arriba?! –Los gritos de Levi fueron lo bastante fuertes como para aturdir a su subordinada.

-¡Hermana Nasha! –Isabel llegó hasta la castaña y la abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Habla, di algo!

-Estoy bien... –la joven todavía estaba aturdida por el cansancio y por la discusión que había presenciado entre Alejandra y Farlan. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la figura de la pelirroja escarlata que se enfrentaba a un Levi muy enfadado.

-¡¿Qué demonios pensabas al poner en ese riesgo a mi subordinada?! ¡Habla maldita sea!

-¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿Usted también es un estúpido o qué?! –Le gritoneó bastante fuerte.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¡Estás acabando con mi paciencia, maldita! –El pelinegro avanzó peligrosamente hacia ella.

-No... –Nasha intentó hablar pero su garganta estaba seca.

-¡No llames estúpido a mi hermano! ¡Tú eres la estúpida que causó todo esto! –Gritó Isabel enfada y fuera de sí misma, sin dejar de proteger a Nasha entre sus brazos.

-Esto es increíble... –dijo entre dientes antes de tomar bastante aire para tranquilizarse. Ya sintiéndose más contenida, también dio un paso al frente, quedando más cercana a Levi. Ambas miradas eran terribles-. ¡No puede ser posible que yo que apenas la conozco lo sé! ¡Que Nasha es fuerte! –señaló hacia donde estaba la castaña, sin dejar de sostener la mirada en Levi- ¡Ella podía haber subido hasta la punta final del peñasco sin problemas!

Levi contuvo su grito. En su expresión podía leerse la perplejidad y la ira todavía latente.

-Yo mejor que nadie sé que ella es fuerte, por eso es parte de mi equipo –terminó por confesar el hombre de manera grave, sin dejar de sostener la mirada de la mujer.

-¡Basta! No es necesario tanto alboroto por esto –habló al fin Nasha molesta con sus compañeros, jadeando y con la voz entrecortada. Se deshizo del abrazo de Isabel y se puso de pie nuevamente.- Ale-senpai, ¿He pasado mi prueba?

Cuando Nasha hizo la pregunta, Alejandra se alejó unos pasos para recoger la tablilla de anotaciones. Regresó con ella y la tendió hacia la castaña. –Solo falta su firma y nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

Mientras Nasha ponía su firma, Alejandra sintió un leve mareo, pero no le prestó atención; toda la semana los había tenido. Cuando Nasha le regresó la tablilla, pasó la vista por todos los presentes. –Yo solo cumplía con mi deber ¿Realmente creen que lo estoy pasando bien? –La mirada se detuvo en Isabel- ¡Sé que ustedes me detestan! ¡Me lo echan en cara cada oportunidad que tienen! –Dio un último vistazo a Levi-. Espero que nunca más nos veamos y si llega ser ruego que no sea entre las fauces de un titán –dio la media vuelta. Su primer pie se iba a poner en camino hacia el caballo, cuando llega Farlan.

En el rostro del chico se podía leer las emociones de sorpresa y recelo por la forma en que la chica lo trató. Pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Ambos cruzaron las miradas.

Alejandra se acercó a él. –Le ofrezco mis disculpas señor Church. Lamento haberlo tratado de tal manera, tan poco profesional. Es solo que llevo demasiados días sin dormir bien, el trabajo ha sido inmenso. Contrario a lo que piensan todos, que estamos de holgazanes en las oficinas, la realidad es que no hemos tenido siquiera la oportunidad de comer bien. Acepte mis disculpas, señor Church –un fuerte mareo la noqueó.

La tablilla cayó al suelo. La vista se le nubló y no escuchó si le respondieron o no. Solo estuvo consiente que estiró una mano para jalar la chaqueta de Levi, a pesar que Farlan estaba más cerca de ella. Y no tuvo conciencia de nada.

-¡Ale-senpai! –Gritó Nasha corriendo hacia la pelirroja al verla caer.

Levi sintió el fuerte jalón y reaccionó de forma inmediata: sujetó a la chica en sus brazos antes de que golpeara el suelo. Todos los presentes estaban perplejos.

-¿Qué le pasó? –Preguntó Isabel saliendo del asombro.

-Se ha desmayado –respondió Levi revisando los signos vitales de la joven.- Dejen espacio para que respire.

-Trabaja muy duro y ninguno de nosotros fue condescendiente con ella –habló Nasha observando el rostro de Alejandra que mostraba claros signos de fatiga.

Tanto Farlan como Isabel y Levi bajaron sus miradas sintiéndose un poco culpables.

-No sirve de nada lamentarse, mocosa. Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería ahora mismo –ordenó el pelinegro cargando a Alejandra en sus brazos. Sus amigos lo siguieron a buscar los caballos.

Farlan dirigió una mirada a Nasha mientras ella recogía la tablilla de anotaciones de la pelirroja escarlata. En sus ojos avellana había una clara súplica de perdón, pero Nasha no tenía humor de perdonar a nadie. Sólo deseaba saber si Alejandra se pondría bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Breakdown

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4. BREAKDOWN**

-¡¿Pero qué le hiciste a Alejandra?! –Gritó Hanji cuando vio que llegaba Levi montado en su caballo sosteniendo a una pelirroja que parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Levi detuvo su andar a un costado de Hanji. –Se desmayó.

Hanji entrecerró los ojos, como quien duda que le estén diciendo la verdad. Con un puchero, le confrontó. –No te creo.

-Es cierto Hanji-san –se atrevió a interrumpir Nasha bajando de su caballo.- Al terminar de hacer las pruebas, Ale-senpai estaba muy agotada y bueno… –la castaña no pudo seguir hablando, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Hanji observó el rostro preocupado de la joven y no tuvo dudas. Después de todo, ella sabía lo mucho que Alejandra se estaba esforzando en su trabajo, aunque no imaginó que llegaría hasta ese punto.

-¿Alejandra? –Moblit llegó, había escuchado los gritos de Hanji. Se quedó estupefacto al encontrar a su gran amiga en ese estado-. ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –Miró a su señora.

-Un desmayo Moblit, nada que no se cure con descanso –le informó Hanji de forma muy seria, mientras Levi bajaba del caballo.- Ayuda a cargarla, por favor.

Sin perder tiempo, el joven dibujante ayudó al pelinegro a bajar del caballo el cuerpo desvanecido de la chica.

-Vamos a llevarla a la enfermería –Hanji comenzó a andar.

Moblit cargó a Alejandra hasta la enfermería donde después de quitarle su equipo y los arneses, fue tendida sobre una de las camas. Todos guardaron silencio y entrecruzaron miradas, viendo como la chica tenía su piel totalmente pálida y ojeras muy pronunciadas. La castaña de lentes se encargó de revisar los signos vitales de la pelirroja, y suspiró con alivio al comprobar que solo dormía profundamente; no había más de qué preocuparse.

-No despertará hasta mañana –Hanji miró fijamente al pelinegro-. Levi podríamos hablar a solas por favor.

-Salgan –ordenó Levi.

El trío de Levi salió de la enfermería. Moblit dio un último vistazo a la pareja que se quedaría con Alejandra y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos solos. Una vez afuera, el rubio se dirigió con sus camaradas para informarles de lo acontecido.

En tanto que los tres jóvenes miembros del escuadrón de Levi se quedaron en la parte trasera de la enfermería. Necesitaban un poco de aire, en sus rostros se mostraba la fatiga emocional y la preocupación. Farlan dirigió una mirada de reojo a Nasha. Todavía le preocupaba ver lo exhausta que ella estaba, pero no se animaba a hablarle porque sabía que su comportamiento la había hecho enfadar. Aún así, sus ganas de hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, lo desbordaban.

-¿Creen que estemos en problemas por esto? –La pregunta de Isabel sacó a Farlan de sus pensamientos. La chica de coletas miraba fijamente hacia el frente, muy concentrada, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared del edificio de enfermería.

-Espero que no –respondió Nasha con la vista clavada en el piso, dejándose caer en él; casi no sentía sus piernas por el cansancio.

-Creo que tú también deberías tomar un descanso aquí –se atrevió a hablarle Farlan poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella.

-Déjame en paz. –Fue todo lo que Nasha le dijo volteando su rostro hacia el lado contrario para no mirarle.

Con un sonoro suspiro, el joven se sentó a su lado con las piernas extendidas y se quitó su maltratada chaqueta. Entonces dijo: –Sé que estás enfadada por lo que hice, pero te juro que no pretendía causarle daño a nadie. Sólo deseaba protegerte.

-¿Protegerme de qué? –Le preguntó Nasha volteando a mirarlo de forma agresiva- ¡No necesito que me protejas, puedo cuidarme sola!

-Esto se pone interesante –habló Isabel en voz alta, mirándolos con curiosidad y sentándose también en el piso para escucharlos.

-¡Lo sé, pero no puedes pedirme que me quede de brazos cruzados si veo a alguien que amo en peligro! –Confesó el peli plateado en un arrebato de sinceridad.

Nasha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y no pudo evitar sentir el rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces, desvió su mirada y escupió nerviosas las palabras, de las cuales quizás se arrepentiría luego: –¡E-entonces no me ames! ¡No quiero que me ame alguien que no confía en mí! ¡Ni en sí mismo!

Isabel se quedó sorprendida de las palabras que soltó Nasha. Vio que Farlan cerró los ojos por lo duro que había sido la sinceridad de la castaña. Y el silencio solo convertía el espacio más difícil de estar. Así que desviaría la atención de todos para romper el ambiente pesado.

-Oye Farlan ¿Porqué tu chaqueta está tan maltratada? Pareciera que te atacó una loca... –entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo constatar algo-. Además, tienes una mejilla roja –miró a su hermana- ¿Tú se la diste? ¿Tú lo golpeaste?

Nasha centró su atención en Isabel, casi se le había olvidado que ella estaba ahí. –N-no, yo no fui –le dio un poco de nervio y gracia decirlo- fue Ale-senpai quien lo agarró a golpes.

-¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeh?! –El grito de Isabel fue tan fuerte que hizo a Farlan y Nasha taparse los oídos; Isabel miró al chico- ¡¿La bruja hizo eso?! ¡¿Y tú te dejaste?!

-¡No me dejé! ¡Me agarró de sorpresa, eso es todo! –Gritó Farlan enfadado, avergonzado y todavía dolido por la contestación que antes le diera Nasha. Recordó que era la segunda vez en el día que la castaña le recriminaba por no confiar en ella.

Un soldado que pasó por el lugar les habló con voz baja pero firme. –Hagan silencio, esta es el área de enfermería.

Los tres se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza; con eso, el soldado continuó su camino. Una vez que estuvieron solos retomaron la conversación.

-Sí, claro –rió Isabel ante la respuesta mediocre de su amigo-. Y seguro que a tu chaqueta la agarró un viento muy fuerte y por eso está así de maltratada –una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su rostro y gritó en voz baja pero sin perder el timbre burlón- ¡A Farlan lo golpean las mujeres y él se deja!

-¡Cállate estúpida! –Farlan y se puso de pie.

-¡Oblígame, señor corazón roto! –Isabel no iba a dejarse insultar; también se puso en pie.

-¡Basta de pelear, chicos! –Los detuvo la castaña interponiéndose entre los dos y empujándolos con sus manos.

Como habían vuelto a alzar fuertemente la voz, se escuchó que alguien les chistó para que bajaran la voz.

-Además –continuó Farlan, tratando de calmarse y dándole la espalda a la chica de coletas-, ni siquiera sentí sus golpes.

-¿De qué hablas? –Nasha se puso frente a él-, si hasta te sacó el aire. Es más, creo que aquí fue donde te pateó –tocó con la punta de dos dedos el espacio en las costillas de Farlan donde Alejandra lo había pateado con fuerza.

-¡Whaaa! –Farlan reprimió un grito aun más fuerte entre sus dientes, haciendo que por el mismo dolor terminara cayendo de rodillas al suelo, tratando de soportarlo.

Nasha seguía molesta con él. Isabel divagaba entre la risa y la preocupación de verlo prácticamente llorando una niña.

-Oye ¿No quieres que llame a Hanji-san para que te revise?

-Ni lo pienses… –seguía quejándose, sin dejar de agarrarse las costillas-. Duele, duele…

Con toda la intención, Nasha presionó nuevamente el lugar donde lo habían golpeado. Y ahora Farlan se hizo un ovillo y rodaba de un lado a otro queriendo hacer que menguara el dolor. Pero parecía más una oruga tratando de salir de su capullo convertida en una mariposa.

Y eso sí no lo pudieron soportar. Las dos chicas se mordieron los labios para no reír tan fuerte. Inclusive enterraron la cabeza una contra la otra en los hombros, ahogando sus risas. Tardaron buen rato en reponerse.

-Creí que no habías sentido los golpes –suspiró Isabel al ver al joven dar tal espectáculo.

-Dices eso porque a ti no te pateó –le recriminó el muchacho todavía retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

-Ale-senpai sabe pegar muy fuerte –asintió Nasha cruzándose de brazos-. Y yo te golpearé de nuevo –dijo lenta pero amenazadoramente.

-Je, je, no creo que haya necesidad de eso. Ya le diste un buen golpe –le susurró Isabel con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó su amiga arqueando una ceja.

Farlan continuaba en el piso llorando.

-Del momento exacto en que le rompiste el corazón –le recordó Isabel dando unos pacitos como bailarina, para luego extender sus manos de forma dramática imitando una tragedia con sus gestos.

Nasha sintió que se volvía de piedra, como si esas palabras le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones y se puso pálida. Había sido muy dura con Farlan después de todo. Sintió que debía hacer algo. Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue imitar a su amigo, haciéndose bolita y rodar en el suelo. Todo ese espectáculo era muy divertido para Isabel, pero también permitió que el ambiente denso desapareciera por completo.

Una vez que esos dos estuvieron repuestos, se quedaron tendidos en el suelo viendo pasar las nubes en el cielo azul. Isabel también se tendió con ellos, sintiendo que había puesto en su lugar a sus amigos. Entonces, recordó que su hermano mayor todavía no salía de la enfermería, por lo que exclamó:

-¿De qué tanto hablaran Levi y Hanji? Ya tardaron mucho…

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, se daría una conversación que Levi y Hanji llevaban pendiente. Y era el momento de tenerla.

-Ahora sí Levi, dime que ocurrió –Hanji colocó las manos en su cintura y miró con seriedad al pelinegro.

-¿No es bastante obvio? Se desmayó –Levi arqueó una ceja mientras respondía. La seriedad de Hanji lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Ya sé que se desmayó! Pero la conozco y el cansancio no es algo por lo que fuera a desmayarse, tuvo que haber algún otro detonante –le miró con más seriedad-. Dime ¿Qué le dijeron?

-Tsk... Eres insoportable mujer. –Refunfuñó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.- Nada que ella no estuviera preparada a oír de nosotros. Según nos confesó, sabía que no nos simpatizaba. Se la veía alegre cuando nos dijo que no quería volver a vernos.

Solo porque estaban en la enfermería, Hanji se contuvo de golpear fuertemente la mesa que tenía al frente. En lugar de ello cerró los puños que comenzaron a temblar. Se dio la media vuelta y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, para tranquilizarse.

-¿En verdad le creíste? –Pronunció Hanji al mismo tiempo que volvía a girar para verlo de frente.

Levi volvió a arquear una ceja, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta loca? Pero contuvo de preguntarlo en voz alta, sino que se concentró en responder:

-¿Por qué no habría de creerle a alguien que me está llamando imbécil a cada oportunidad que tiene? No sé cómo es que eliges a tus subordinados, pero están todos locos igual que tú, cuatro ojos. –Terminó por decir el hombre, completamente convencido de sus palabras luego de escuchar tan absurda pregunta.

-¡Ja! –Hanji soltó una risilla,- gracias por el cumplido. Mis subordinados son especiales al igual que los tuyos –levantó la cara y dio una mirada de ironía-. Críticas a los míos cuando tú no difieres en nada –cruzó los brazos y volvió a hablar, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Pequeño, estás muy equivocado si crees que ella te odia o alguno de los tuyos.

Levi sintió una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Ella estaba burlándose otra vez, tomando su insulto como un cumplido y sonriendo como una imbécil.

-No compares a mis subordinados con los tuyos, maldita cuatro ojos. Y explica de una vez qué quieres decir con que estoy equivocado. –La poca paciencia que siempre lo había caracterizado, amenazaba con desaparecer completamente si escuchaba más palabras sin sentido.

Hanji se sentó en la banca y se quedó viendo a su subordinada. Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar. –Se ha estado presionando de más. A excepción de las exploraciones, siempre está con el tedioso asunto de la papelería. Es la primera vez que hace las pruebas físicas, son bastante pesadas. Supongo que yo también tengo responsabilidad en esto, lo sabía y aun así en la mañana la presioné –miró fijamente a Levi-. Tal vez tú crees que ella te llama "imbécil" cada oportunidad que tiene pero no es así. Es solo que es muy sincera y si puede decirte algo que te ayude a mejorar como persona, lo hace. En especial contigo porque... Alejandra te admira y mucho…. Demasiado, diría yo... –agachó la mirada unos segundos, como reponiéndose de algo desconocido. Y regresó la vista hacia Levi-. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo?

-¿Me admira? ¿Esa mocosa me admira mucho? –Levi repitió las palabras sin llegar a creerlas, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. Necesitaba volver a escucharlas para procesar aquella información-. Así que le gusta ser buena persona y ayudar a la gente con sus insultos. Eso es muy amable de su parte –agregó en forma de sarcasmo-. Y no recuerdo haberte mencionado que estaba molesto contigo. Deja de fastidiarme con tus estúpidas preguntas.

-Mentiroso... –susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo, maldita? –Preguntó el pelinegro enfrentándola. Esa mujer de verdad lo irritaba, y terminaba con su paciencia más rápido que nadie. Intentaba no levantar el timbre de voz, pero le resultaba difícil-. ¿Qué es lo que murmuras tanto?

-Levi, no tienes que mentirme... –le miró fijamente-. Sé que estás molesto conmigo. Después de aquella vez que fuimos a cenar junto con Farlan e Isabel, ya no hemos vuelto a cruzar palabra. Desde que tenemos nuestros escuadrones ya no hemos tenido tiempo ni para nosotros mismos y sé que eso te tiene molesto pero... No tienes porque desquitarte con otros. No eres una persona que se deje llevar por las palabras de los demás. Eres más bien del tipo que diría –imitó la voz de Levi-: "Cállense, es molesto" e ignorar a las personas –dejó de imitar la voz, soltando una risa que contuvo poniendo las manos en su boca-. En este caso no fue así porque Alejandra es mi subordinada y a través de ella querías desahogarte, por eso estallaste contra ella ¿No es así?

Una vez más, él sintió la corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Ahora sí que estaba molesto. -Tsk... Si lo sabías ¿Por qué has permitido que nos alejemos, maldita cuatro ojos del demonio? –Intentó decir esto último sin levantar mucho la voz, pero el esfuerzo era muy grande. Sus nervios se estaban soltando poco a poco, y avanzó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella-. Y no quieras hacerte la que conoce todo de mí. Tú no tienes idea de cómo soy. Si quisiera desquitarme contigo, lo haría sin necesidad de utilizar a tu pedante subordinada que le hizo pasar malos momentos a Nasha con su peculiar amabilidad. De por sí ya resulta un problema para mí mantener a esa mocosa tranquila, como para que venga otra persona y arruine mis esfuerzos con ella.

-No creo que así sea. No conozco a Nasha, pero no parece el tipo de persona que se deja insultar y va a saludar muy sonriente a quien le ha insultado –lo dijo refiriéndose a la ocasión donde Nasha y Farlan se acercaron a ellos, y él lo permitió. Se puso en pie, quedando todavía más cercanos, y se inclinó un poco, para hablarle al oído-: En cuanto a nosotros –dio un paso atrás para verle a los ojos y le sonrió amablemente-. La próxima vez te toca pagar la cena –caminó a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta le dio unas últimas palabras-. Estaré esperando tu invitación, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

La puerta se cerró. Hanji se recargó de espaldas a ella, tapándose la boca para que su risa no saliera disparada. Levi le parecía un hombre aunque rudo por fuera, por dentro era adorable. Suspiró hondamente y salió de la enfermería, de seguro Moblit ya había informado a los otros chicos y la estarían esperando para darles más noticias.

Levi demoró en reaccionar. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Cuatro ojos vuelve aquí, maldita sea! –Gritó dando un golpe contra la pared, enfadado porque ella lo había dejado hablando solo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Hanji ya se había ido y no pudo alcanzarla.

-¡Más respeto señor, esto es una enfermería! –Le regañó una mujer miembro del equipo médico, por el alboroto que el pelinegro había armado en plena habitación.

Levi le dio una mirada asesina a la mujer, quien se encogió de hombros y se retiró; sentía que si seguía ahí terminaría muerta. Los puños del pelinegro temblaron. Una vez más, Hanji lo había avergonzado. Lo peor era que él debía invitarla a cenar esta vez.

-Tsk...Maldición… –soltó antes de emprender el camino a la salida.

.

.

Mientras estaba recostado en su cama, miles de pensamientos le interrumpían el conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos fueron desde el reciente encuentro con Hanji, lo sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento hasta llegar al momento en que Nasha entró en su equipo. Y en eso se centraron sus recuerdos: ¿Cómo demonios fue que se interesó en Nasha al grado de hacer que las Tropas Estacionaran se la cedieran?

Su primer encuentro visual con Nasha fue cuando ella estaba en uno de los Muros llevando el material a sus compañeros para hacer las reparaciones, manejando diestramente el equipo tridimensional. De alguna manera, le recordó a él mismo la primera vez que lo portó: que podía hacer lo que se propusiera. Y así parecía ella, cargando demasiado material a los ojos de todos, pero para ella era como si fuera cualesquier cosa.

Después, recordó cuando se interesó totalmente en ella. Una sensación de suma molestia circuló por sus venas; el detonante fue un mal recuerdo. En aquel entonces, él pretendía acercarse a Hanji. Aunque fuera una mujer irritante y extremadamente escandalosa, también le parecía interesante y alguien en quien pudiera confiar. El que hubo cumplido su promesa de invitarles a cenar si sobrevivían le había cautivado.

Iba en trayecto al área de oficinas donde estaría ella trabajando hasta tarde, como siempre. Pero antes de llegar, vio que Hanji salía de ahí acompañada de Erwin. Hanji resintió el frío de la noche por lo que Erwin se quitó su capa y se la colocó. La castaña le sonrió angelicalmente. Levi sintió que enfurecía demasiado: esa sonrisa no era para él.

Dio la media vuelta; los deseos de arrancarse la sensación de ser un estúpido le encaminaron hacia la taberna; tal vez algo de alcohol le vendría bien. Al llegar a la taberna, se dirigió al lugar más recóndito, el cual estaba en la esquina derecha de la barra. Entre ese lugar y el resto de las mesas había un pequeño muro, por eso tenía más privacidad. Pidió un trago del licor más fuerte y se ensimismó en sus pensamientos. Parecía que nada lo sacaría de su concentración; cuando a sus espaldas, escuchó que alguien se movía de su lugar para ir a molestar a una chica.

-Hey Nasha, ven conmigo a pasarla bien…

-Lárgate, estás ebrio.

-Oh ven nena, que te va a gustar –se escuchó el sonido de una nalgada.

Y entonces también se escuchó el chillido de una silla moviéndose de su lugar, y una voz furiosa salió de la boca de la chica. -¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! ¡¿Crees que porque soy mujer puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras?! ¡Pues no! –Y el sonido del cuerpo del hombre crujiendo la madera de la mesa retumbó en toda la taberna.

Él dio la media vuelta y su vista se topó con que era la misma chica que vio manejando diestramente el equipo dimensional en los muros. Prestó atención a lo que ocurriría.

El tipo que cayó de espaldas destrozando la mesa gritó con la lengua adormilada por el alcohol. -¡Me las vas a pagar maldita vieja! ¡No eres más que una rata de alcantarilla que no debió salir del subterráneo!

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a llamarme maldito cerdo?! –Y le propinó una fuerte patada en los testículos.

El tipo se revolcó de dolor.

-¡Tú maldita mierda no sabes lo que es vivir en el subterráneo!

Y ahora le aplastó los testículos. Los compañeros del tipo, que todos pertenecían a las Tropas Estacionarias quisieron hacerle justicia a su amigo. Pero no lo lograban: la tipa se los estaba cargando ella sola. Aunque fuese que ellos estuvieran debilitados por el alcohol, eso no demeritaba para nada el hecho que una mujer les estuviera dando un buen escarmiento.

Se quedó mirando como en unos cuantos minutos literalmente los sacó a rastras y a insultos de la taberna. Ella se disculpó con el dueño de la misma, prometiendo que regresaría para reparar los destrozos. Levi tomó un último trago, mientras el ambiente de la taberna volvía a la normalidad. Ahora sabía su nombre: Nasha. Y que además de ser soldado y una mujer que se daba su lugar aun si eso provocaba la destrucción de un lugar, también era un ser del subterráneo, denotándose en que era grosera en su hablar. Una sensación de deja-vú le vino por la mente al imaginar que muy probablemente ella pudiera tener habilidades de ladrona y uso de las navajas. Sonrió de lado.

A como diera lugar la quería en su equipo. Y solo por eso se tragó su coraje y buscó a Erwin para pedírselo. Más le sorprendió que el rubio no se lo negara sino que por el contrario, le apoyase. Mayor fortuna le fue que Isabel y Farlan la aceptaron de forma inmediata, congeniando muy bien con ellos. En especial Farlan: se había enamorado de Nasha. Pero todo indicaba que Nasha no le correspondía. O al menos eso era lo que había dado a entender hasta este momento.

Aunque eran personas apreciadas para él, ese era un tema en el que no tenía ni el mínimo interés de entrometerse. Suficiente tenía con él mismo como para lidiar con algo más. La somnolencia le llegó fuertemente, Levi se quedó dormido.

Nasha por su parte, soñó con su pasado. Sus sueños recrearon el momento en que conoció a Levi siendo ella una niña. Le pareció un héroe por la manera en que peleaba y desde ese momento le inspiró a pelear así, como su héroe. Aunque en el presente a veces solo quería darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero aquella imagen de su infancia no se iría nunca. Porque de alguna manera estaba cumpliendo su sueño, porque eso la alentó a lograr las habilidades que tiene.

.

.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para que los rayos del sol empezaran a colarse en la lejanía del horizonte cuando Alejandra despertó. Lo hizo lentamente y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Definitivamente no estaba en su habitación. Al voltear el rostro hacia la izquierda vio su chaqueta, botas y equipo tridimensional, y entonces recordó lo que ocurrió antes de desvanecerse. Al girar la vista a la derecha, ahí estaba Nifa dormitando sentada en una silla, cubierta con una manta. La pelinegra también despertó, esa era la hora habitual. Las dos miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron.

-Nifa ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Alejandra en tanto se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Te desmayaste –respondió Nifa entre bostezos.

-Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo –estiró los brazos; se escuchó el crujir de los huesos de la espalda.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó amablemente.

-Me duele la cabeza y la espalda… ¿Qué tanto dormí? –No dejaba de estirarse.

-Dormiste casi un día entero, pronto será el desayuno –se puso en pie y le dio la espalda para doblar su manta.

De un brinco, Alejandra se puso en pie y caminó hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Preguntó Nifa con la manta doblada entre sus manos.

-Ya perdí demasiado tiempo aquí, tengo trabajo por hacer –comenzó a ponerse los arneses.

-Pero, aún no te dan la salida... –intentó detenerla poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Nifa –soltó un suspiró y tomó la mano de su amiga que reposaba en su hombro-. Ya sabes como es el área médica con los soldados de la Legión. De solo verme en pie me sacarían de una patada en el trasero y no les daré esa satisfacción. Saldré por mis propios medios.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron. Nifa sabía que no podría convencerla y Alejandra sabía que Nifa ya no insistiría. Aún mejor, la pelinegra ayudó a la pelirroja a terminar de colocarse sus arneses y tendieron la cama. Pero antes de salir, Alejandra buscaba algo con bastante desesperación en la mesa donde estaban sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué estás buscando? –Soltó Nifa la pregunta, desconcertada de verla así.

-Mi tablilla de anotaciones, no la veo por ningún lado ¿Sabes si se la dieron a Moblit o a Hanji? –Dejó de buscar y miró a su amiga.

-¿Eh? Creo que no, de ser así me lo hubieran dicho.

Suspiró profundamente. -Ya lo recordé, se me cayó en el campo de entrenamiento. Que fastidio, tendré que ir por ella –volvió a suspirar- ¿Qué tanto falta para el desayuno?

-Apenas ha amanecido, aún no tocan la trompeta del despertar.

-Entonces tengo tiempo suficiente, gracias Nifa.

Tal y como lo dijo, de solo presentarse en con la enfermera, como le vieron repuesta le dieron la salida sin preguntas. La enfermería sabía que solo era agotamiento, nada de gravedad. Ambas mujeres se pusieron de acuerdo. Nifa iría con Hanji y los chicos a decirles que Alejandra ya había despertado y que estaba en camino por su tablilla, se verían en el comedor.

En tanto, la pelirroja tomó un caballo y cabalgó sin detenerse al campo de entrenamiento sur. El aire fresco le terminaba de despertar y le reponía. Mientras, pensaba y se sonrojaba por los recuerdos de lo ocurrido: la golpiza que le dio a Farlan y que al sentir que se desmayaba buscó la presencia de Levi.

Llegó y se puso a buscar su pertenencia pero, por más que lo hacía simplemente no aparecía. Se quedó helada porque si no estaba ahí, eso quería decir que...

-Ay no, no, no, no… ¡No puede ser! –Se cubrió la cara con una palma-. ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?!

Soltó un fuerte grito y volvió a montar el caballo. Mientras emprendía el regreso comenzó a reírse de los nervios. No podía ser posible que tendría que volver a verles.

El comedor rebosaba en charlas y algunas risas esa mañana en que el desayuno era servido. Nasha tomó la bandeja con sus alimentos y dio la vuelta para ver en qué mesa se habían sentado sus amigos. Isabel alzaba sus brazos con energía indicándole en dónde estaban. La castaña se encaminó hacia la mesa lanzando un bostezo; aún no recuperaba las energías del día anterior. Todavía no podía dejar de sentir cierto rencor hacia Farlan, pero a la vez se sentía culpable de la expresión amarga en el rostro de su amigo. Hubiera deseado nunca tener que darle una respuesta tan dura, pero él se lo había buscado solo. Ahora no tenía más opción que enfrentarle aún cuando le diera vergüenza mirarlo a la cara nuevamente. Eso la ponía nerviosa.

Y, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía nada de Alejandra. Buscó con la mirada el sitio donde Hanji y su equipo podrían estar sentados, tenía la tablilla de Alejandra con ella y creyó que sería conveniente devolverla a alguno de sus compañeros para que la entregaran a su dueña. Ese objeto era muy importante para la pelirroja escarlata y seguramente lo buscaría cuando despertara. Pero los gritos de su amiga eran cada vez más fuertes y no pudo evitar volver la atención hacia ella; luego se encargaría de devolver el objeto.

-¡Nasha, estamos aquí! ¡Aquí! –Gritaba Isabel.

-Tsk… Ya nos vio, no hace falta que grites tanto –le regañó Levi, quien parecía traer un mal humor más grande de lo normal.

-Buenos días –los saludó Nasha sentándose junto a Isabel.

-Qué bueno que despertaste por tu cuenta. Por la forma en que roncabas parecía que no despertarías nunca –le confesó Isabel con una sonrisa.

Farlan desayunaba sin apartar la vista de sus alimentos.

-Creo que estaba muy cansada, je, je –sonrió Nasha un poco avergonzada.

Mientras que Alejandra, después de dejar el equino en las caballerizas, caminó al comedor. Por la algarabía que se escuchaba, era notorio que apenas llegaría a tiempo para recibir sus alimentos. Sentía que no iba a poder desayunar hasta tener ese objeto en su posesión. Se detuvo en la entrada y miró donde estaba ese equipo, como siempre, juntos en la misma mesa. Suspiró hondamente para tomar valor y caminó hasta ellos.

Nasha elevó su mirada al sentirse observada mientras comía. Sus compañeros estaban muy callados esa mañana y ella sólo pensaba en devolver la tablilla. No tuvo que pensar demasiado, pues la dueña de dicho objeto estaba a su lado en ese momento. Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y gritó con una sonrisa.

-¡Ale-senpai! ¡Estás aquí y estás bien! Que alivio –suspiró realmente aliviada de ver a la pelirroja a su lado.

Alejandra no quería mirar al resto de la mesa, solo se concentraría en la castaña. –Buen día soldado Nasha, gracias por decirlo –no quería estar ahí y que Levi o alguien más le preguntara algo respecto a lo ocurrido, y así media Legión se enterara que se había desmayado. Era algo sumamente vergonzoso-. Disculpe soldado ¿Usted tiene mi tablilla de anotaciones? No la encontré en el campo de entrenamiento, debo suponer que está en su posesión.

-¡Sí! Justamente aquí la tengo –la chica buscó en sus pertenencias y sacó la tablilla. La extendió hacia la pelirroja-. Aquí está.

Alejandra tomó la tablilla. –Muchas gracias –le dio una sonrisa, quedándose unos segundos mirándole de agradecimiento. Después, aunque una parte de ella no lo quisiera, la otra sabía que debía hacerlo o jamás podría cerrar el capítulo de convivencia forzada con ese equipo; volteó a verlos-. Levi-Heichou, soldado Church y soldado Magnolia, lamento mucho las molestias que les causé, espero puedan disculparme. Y… –se sonrojó levemente, era algo difícil lo que diría pero tenía que hacerlo- Levi-Heichou, gracias por no dejarme caer –dio la media vuelta y solo se escuchó el eco de su voz al avanzar-. Con su permiso…

Los cuatro personajes se le quedaron mirando mientras ella se alejaba. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que habían escuchado: ¿Una disculpa?

-Bien, tengo dos teorías –comenzó a hablar Isabel luego de la sorpresa que le habían causado esas palabras.- O el desmayo le afectó demasiado, o de verdad está loca.

-No digas eso –le regañó Nasha.- Ella es una buena persona, siempre se los dije.

-Puede ser… –murmuró Levi tomando un trago de su té, luego volvió a guardar silencio para sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Farlan continuó observando el andar de la pelirroja escarlata, ensimismado en sus propias conclusiones. Pero no podía pensar demasiado, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Elevó su vista hasta toparse con la sonrisa de Nasha. La castaña rehuía su mirada, pero no podría hacerlo por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
